Downton Sands
by digthatshizz
Summary: Downton Abbey... in a North-East England Holiday Park. A Modern/AU story. Please don't let the M rating put you off, there are only two bits  so far  and it's not even that bad, we just gone M to cover ourselves :-
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a modern fiction. Pretty obscure scenario but seeing as I am a 'veteran' to this kind of holiday found it it quite an easy situation to write a story about. Tried to keep as many characters involved as possible. Let's see how this goes, thanks to my editor in chief as always, any ideas welcome...**

The problem with mornings is they always come around far too quickly. My alarm's snooze button has been pressed four times now, it's probably time I got up. Smelling my room mates, Ethel and Gwen frying, or rather by the smell of it, burning their breakfasts I wearily sit up.

'Anna!' Gwen shouts through to me. 'We've done you some eggs.' Lucky me, I think to myself. 'And change your alarm tone. I've Gotta Feeling is so annoying once you've heard it the fourth time in a row.'

Grabbing my dressing gown from the back of my door, I run a hand through my tangled, un brushed hair. The smell of grease hits me like a speeding train as I open my bedroom door. Fighting the urge to gag, I join Ethel at the table as Gwen begins serving up breakfast.

'So, what do you reckon this John Bates will be like then?' Ethel speculates. 'I hope he's fit. Or at least younger than Mr Carson.'

'He only has to have survived the extinction of the dinosaurs to be younger than Mr Carson,' Gwen jokes, putting my breakfast down in front of me. I'm not totally convinced eggs are meant to be served in slices.

We were part of the entertainment team at Downton Sands, the North East coast's premier caravan park. Or at least that's what Robert Crawley, the park's owner tells us. Charles Carson, the head of the entertainment team for over 30 years is hanging up his bowler hat and tap shoes to semi retire to spend time with his new wife. His new wife happens to be the receptionist here at the park, Elsie Hughes.

I have spent six months in each of the past 4 years here at Downton Sands, my main talent being a dancer but we are all roped in to other tasks. Bingo calling, hosting game shows for the older guests and dressing up as meerkats and penguins. You name it, I have most probably done it. All in the name of entertaining thousands of holiday makers each summer.

'I bet he's really strict.' Gwen suggests, sitting beside us. Myself and Ethel share a look as Gwen decides not to risk her own cooking and pours herself a bowl of muesli instead. 'He was in the army with Robert after all.'

We are interrupted by a knock on the door. In bounds Thomas, another member of the team and he is closely followed by William. And so makes up the entertainment team at Downton Sands. The C Team. Not because there are two teams better than us, the C stands for Crawley, Robert's surname.

'Boys, do you have to come in here when we aren't even dressed yet?' Ethel moans, although discreetly showing a bit more thigh. Myself and Gwen roll our eyes as Williams face lights up.

'Whatever,' Thomas shakes his head. 'We've been for a walk and bumped into Robert. We are to meet in the show bar at 10.30 after the kids club breakfast.'

'Which reminds me, have you seen Mikey Meerkats head?' William casually asks as he helps himself to a piece of toast.

This was a typical question asked between the five of us on an almost daily basis. Mikey Meerkat was the parks mascot, and along with Perry Penguin they had been entertaining the children holidaying at Downton Sands year after year. The only downside was that we each had to take it in turns to be Mikey or Perry.

'Yeah, it's backstage. I take it you two are doing the breakfast this morning then?' I ask, hoping that the answer is yes.

'Well seeing as we are dressed, then yes.' William replied. And dressed they were. We didn't have the most flattering outfits in the daytime. The evening was fine, royal blue shirts with black waistcoats and trousers, but during the day we had to wear bright yellow tracksuits, which we all agreed might possibly be visible from space. These tracksuits were finished off with a delightful royal blue and red trim. Maybe it was sometimes better to be dressed as a meerkat or a penguin.

'Thanks guys, we'll make it up to you,' Ethel promised.

'You will, you're doing Mikey's treasure hunt this afternoon.' Thomas replied. And with that, they left.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the show bar, the three of us saw the rest of the staff. I hope John Bates knew what he was in for as I look around the crowd gathered. Joining William and Thomas, we sit down.<p>

'Did you find Mikey's head?' Ethel asks.

'Yes thanks, it was next to Perry's.' William replies, distracted. He was looking over at Daisy, who manned the bar in the evenings. William had a soft spot for her and would always make a beeline for her.

'Okay, can I have your attention please.' Robert appears on stage, dressed in his usual loud shirt and leather jacket. Charles stands beside him. 'There is someone I would like you to meet.'

'It's not George Clooney is it?' Sarah O' Brien, the bar manager asked.

'No Sarah,' Robert tutted. 'Unfortunately George was busy. It is your new complex general manager.' Robert looked around at all our blank faces. 'Please, calm down. There's no need to be that excited.'

At that point, a man walks from behind the curtain and limps towards the front of the stage.

Wondering who the imposter is, we are surprised by Robert's next words. 'This is John Bates. He served with me in the army and he is now your new boss.' Robert then precedes to slap the man on the back as John salutes in response.

'Hi,' he says, a broad smile on his face. I don't know why, but his smile endears me to him. He is tall, has a well kept mop of black hair and sideburns to die for. I had always been attracted to older men, I wouldn't have been disappointed if Sarah's prediction of George Clooney appearing had been true, but there was something about John Bates. He was a well dressed man, here he was standing before me in jeans, a black shirt with a grey waistcoat over the top. His eyes were beautiful and gleamed when he smiled. All I knew was that I wouldn't mind getting to know him better.

'You may be wondering about John's credentials,' Robert continued.

'Well he limps well,' Thomas called out to laughs from the crowd.

'Don't be so mean,' I kick Thomas under the table. My actions have caught John's attentions and I feel my breath quicken as his eyes meet mine.

'Thank you Mr Barrow. John has owned a string of restaurants across the south.'

'Has owned? You mean he doesn't now?' Sarah asked. 'What happened?'

'My ex wife,' John answers truthfully. 'All I was left with was a cheque and 3 black bags filled with my clothes.'

'Do the dirty on her, did you?' Sarah smirked.

'No. The opposite actually.' John corrected her. 'I didn't want anything more to do with her so let her have the restaurants in exchange for enough money to make a new life for myself.'

'And this is your new life?' Ethel asks, looking around the room we are sitting in. 'Managing the entertainments staff at a holiday park? I'd rather stay in a loveless marriage.'

'Well, I'll soon let you know if I made the right decision,' John replies. I am attracted to his quick wit. He seems to be able to handle these people, something which has been lacking over this new season. With Mr Carson loved up, we need someone who is fully focused on the task ahead. 'I also can't wait to get my hands on my yellow tracksuit. Which tasteless individual designed those?'

'I did,' was Robert's short reply.

'Oh, well I'm sure they grow on you.' John backtracked.

'Yeah, like a fungus.' Ethel replied, turning her nose up.

'Well, we can talk about uniform later.' Robert continued before looking at me. 'Anna.'

'Yes Robert.' I reply, not averting my gaze from John.

'I think you might be the only staff member who hasn't annoyed me today. You can have the afternoon off showing John the ins and outs of life at Downton Sands.' Robert said.

'It would be my pleasure, Robert.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, here we find a bit more out about John Bates. They have Slush Puppies... it's all good. **

**John's POV**

I wasn't nervous about meeting my new colleagues. After seeing the things I had in my life, you become more laid back about situations like this. Robert had been a good friend to me in the army, I suppose that was why I took the bullet for him. The army had been my life, my fellow soldiers were like my brothers and I would have died for any one of them. As it transpired, my leg suffered.

We were on service in Bosnia, and on this particular day we were patrolling the streets of Sarajevo. A couple of insurgents crept up on us and before we knew it they were firing.

In that situation it would be human to think of yourself, to save your own. As it was, I decided not to think like that. At the time I was in a loveless, dying marriage and Robert was Dad to three beautiful girls and totally in love with his wife. My thinking was that he would be missed more than me, so I pushed him out of the way and took a bullet in the leg. From his new position, Robert was able to fire back at our attackers and kill them both.

After coming home, I left the army and tried to make things work with my ex wife, Vera. Having been left a substantial sum of money by a late Uncle, she asked if we could use the money to invest in the restaurant business. Reluctantly agreeing, within a year we owned five across London and became pretty wealthy. However, money never brings happiness.

I missed the brotherhood of the army, it was almost an unconditional love I shared with my comrades. I'm the first to admit, I wasn't the greatest husband. However, Vera was pretty high maintenance. When you had seen young lads being shot and people you had grown to love lose their lives, what type of fish to have on a menu and table layouts didn't really matter.

We decided to split, and that put me on the path to Downton Sands. It turned out Vera had been having a string of affairs for the past year, I needed to get out. Robert and I had always stayed in touch and he knew of my restaurants. When I got the letter back from him asking me to come up and meet him, I wasn't expecting him to offer me the job I had turned up today to begin. Having had no experience in this kind of thing, only the odd burst of Andy Williams on the Karaoke, I was surprised but willing to learn and I knew how to make businesses work.

Anna seemed nice. She led me out of the show bar and through the amusement arcade in silence, however it wasn't an awkward silence. Opening the door for me, she smiled at me as I brushed past her. Was she flirting with me?

* * *

><p>We had been walking for over an hour and in that time Anna had shown me the shop, restaurant, a tour of the accommodation I would be calling home and the outdoor activities the site had to offer like Go Karts and Crazy Golf. The conversation between us never waned and I was relieved to have found an ally in her. She told me about each of the staff and which ones to be wary of.<p>

We sit by the cliff edge, overlooking the beach the park looks down on. Anna is busy giving me the low-down on all the staff members and I must admit I could listen to her talking all day. She is so animated when she is talking and I find myself enjoying watching her.

'So Thomas and Sarah O' Brien are the main ones to look out for.' Anna explains.

'And they were the ones who shouted out when Robert was introducing me?' I ask, looking for clarification on their identities.

'Yes.' she replies. 'Thomas is a bit of a favourite with the female guests. Daisy, the barmaid has a crush on him as well. Forever talking about him.'

'Really? I'd have more chance with him than Daisy, I suspect.' Nothing gets past me. Anna looks at me, laughing.

'Nothing wrong with your gaydar.' she says.

'Well, being in the army teaches you more than firing an automatic weapon.' I reveal. Our gaze meets then and the way she is biting her lip to stifle a laugh borders on seductive.

She stands and offers a hand to help me up. The electricity that comes off that first touch is overwhelming and I can tell she feels it too. After sharing such a moment, I am embarrassed at what comes out of my mouth next. Put it down to lack of practice.

'So, can I challenge you to a game of crazy golf?' I ask as she leads me down the sandy path to the beach.

'Yeah, okay,' she replies, nodding with a perfect smile on her face. 'But I warn you I'm pretty good.'

'Ahh, modest as well as beautiful,' I joke.

Upon reaching the beach, the view is truly breathtaking. Silence falls upon us again as I take in my new surroundings. This won't be a bad place to work for the next few months. In more ways than one, I think, affording myself a look at Anna standing beside me. Looking down the beach, I spot a small refreshments van.

'Would you like an ice cream?' I ask. 'I have been by the seaside for a whole morning and am yet to have an ice cream.'

'I could murder a Slush Puppy.' she reveals, leading the way to the van.

'Then a Slush Puppy you shall murder.'

* * *

><p>After a wonderful first afternoon at Downton Sands, in which Anna introduced me to the wonders of blueberry Slush Puppies, we unfortunately had to make our way back to prepare for the evenings entertainment.<p>

We met William, Thomas, Ethel and Gwen backstage in the show bar, William from his shoulders down dressed as Mikey Meerkat, Ethel dressed as Perry Penguin. This was the sort of scene I was going to have to accept as the norm as we sat beside them.

'Nice afternoon?' Thomas asks, stubbing out a cigarette.

'Yes thanks,' Anna smiles.

'What's the plan for tonight then?' I ask.

'Well, the kids entertainment begins at six.' Gwen fills me in. 'Will and Ethel are Mikey and Perry and we usually play some games with the kids, do some dancing.'

'Okay, excellent. And what about after that?'

'It's the adults turn. Our cabaret act does a forty five minute set, then it's adult game show time.' Thomas explains. 'And tonight, you're hosting it.'

'Me?' I ask, a troubled look on my face as I look to Anna for support.

'Thomas, don't be so mean.' Anna snaps. 'I'm doing it tonight.' I breathe a sigh of relief.

I am at a loss to what I may have done to upset Thomas and wish to test him on the subject but wanting my first day to pass without any major hiccups, I keep my mouth shut.

'John, how was the tour?' Robert asks, entering the room.

'Lovely,' I reply, grinning at Anna.

'Well, I'd like you to take a back seat tonight, watch what goes on by all means but just get a feel for the place. Maybe we could take a table at the back and catch up properly?'

'Sounds good,' I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna POV<strong>

Is this what my life has come to? Don't get me wrong, I love other aspects to my job, but standing in a stage in front of thirty screaming kids talking to a six foot meerkat is not a career highlight. Still, the kids love what I am doing and its only for a couple of hours each day.

Singing the Mikey and Perry song to end this part of the show, I look up and see John walk in to meet Robert. He's wearing a grey suit, pink shirt and tie, and I have to admit I haven't been as attracted to a man as much I am to John in quite a while. Our walk on the beach was wonderful, he's so different to the guys I have been used to in the past. I am stopped in my tracks when he looks at the stage and sees me. The most adorable grin spreads across his lips. Mind you, if I saw a grown woman fast dancing with a meerkat and a penguin I'd probably be grinning too.

Upon finishing the song, I am acutely aware he hasn't taken his eyes off me for the entire time he's been in the room. Yes, I am embarrassed but I also love him watching me. It's like I've come alive.

'Okay everyone, it's time to say goodbye to Perry and Mikey.' I announce to groans from all around as they leave the stage. 'But myself and the C team will be back for party dances in a few minutes. In the mean time, I'll throw you over to Thomas in the DJ box.'

'Thank you Anna. And we'll start with a bit of this.' Thomas starts to play One Direction as I jump down to the dance floor. Before I know what has hit me, I am jumped on from all directions by kids wanting to hold my hands and dance.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

Waiting for Robert to join me, I admit to myself I would be quite happy to watch Anna all evening rather than discuss business. However, that is what I am here for and it isn't long before Robert is with me and we are at the bar getting a drink.

'Hi Robert. John.' Daisy says to us as we reach the bar.

'Daisy, a pint of bitter for me and..' Robert gestures towards me.

'Just a coke please.' I reply. Robert shoots a look of surprise at me as Daisy begins to pour his pint.

'John? You used to drink us lot under the table.'

'Yes, which is precisely why I am on soft drinks these days. ' I reply truthfully.

'See Anna's been collared by the kids.' Daisy says, nodding in the direction of the dance floor.

'Yeah, she's everyone's favourite.' Robert smiles, fiddling with the change he now has in the palm of his hand.

'I can see why.' I sigh as Anna leads a conga line of children around the dance floor.

I follow Robert to a nearby table and we sit. 'I've got to ask Rob, why did you ask me to do this for you? I have no experience in this sort of thing whatsoever.'

'I trust you, John. I'd trust you with my life. To that end, I'd trust you with my business too. The entertainments side of things is in essence what will keep people coming back to my park. You are a leader, you can bring the best out of people.'

'So what do I have to do?' I ask before taking a sip from my drink.

'Well, the guys down there, My C Team, choreograph and create everything, you oversee everything. Decide if what they want to do is entertaining, if it's going to keep people flocking back.'

'Right, one question.' I interrupt. 'The C Team? The third best team? Doesn't make you think you are about to see some top notch entertainment, does it?'

'The C stands for Crawley...'

'Ahh, I see.' I reply, chuckling to myself.

'The name is non negotiable.' Robert says firmly. 'They have always been the C Team.'

'Fine, fine,' I raise my hands in my defence. 'The C Team they shall remain.'

'So basically, you are their harshest critic.' Robert continues. 'On top of that, you sort the rota's for bar staff, restaurant staff, book cabaret acts, the whole entertainment complex is in your hands.'

'No pressure then,' I laugh.

'I wouldn't have given you the job if I didn't think you could handle it.' Robert continues. 'So, are you still up for it?'

I look over my shoulder and see Anna mid Time Warp and my mind is made up instantly. 'Definitely.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Things move a little further along for modern day Anna and John. Can I just say this is all a bit tongue in cheek, a couple of naughty jokes, really written to indulge myself and my friend. Glad that some of you have take to it as well. Thank you. **

**A longer chapter than normal, only because this all takes place over the course of one day. **

**Anna's POV**

I had a certain spring in my step this morning, knowing John would be there when we got to work. A few paces ahead of Ethel and Gwen, I swung open the stage door of the show bar to see John at the table, already hard of work scribbling something or other down. Acknowledging my presence, he puts his pen down and stands up.

'Good morning, Anna.' We lock eyes and I think the other girls have joined us however everything else pales into comparison when I'm looking at him.

'Good morning boss,' Ethel interrupts our 'moment' and John sits down, as do I. Gwen shoves me in the back and glares as she walks past me to find a seat.

Thomas and William appear then, Thomas already half dressed as Mikey Meerkat. 'One of you girls can take Mikey to meet the kids at breakfast. I've done the breakfast, Meerkat or not, for the past five mornings.'

'Okay, Anna, would you mind doing that for me?' John asks, looking at me.

'I'm sure Anna would do anything for you, John.' Ethel answers for me as I seem to have lost my tongue.

'Yes, that's fine.' I agree, shaking myself out of my trance like state.

'And what do we have in store for the kids club tonight?' John asks.

'You're the boss, you should know.' Thomas replies, lighting up a cigarette. There is silence as John's gaze meets Thomas's.

John breathes in deeply a couple of times before reacting. 'Can anyone else be a bit more helpful?'

'We are holding auditions for Downton Has Talent, the kids audition and we put on a talent show tonight.' William says. 'Ignore Thomas, he can be an idiot sometimes...'

'I just don't see why Robert couldn't have promoted from within,' Thomas interrupts. 'We've all got plenty of experience.'

I looked at John and he had no answer for Thomas. His head bowed down, I felt the instinct to protect him. 'He must have not deemed any of us experienced enough. You know Robert. If he thought any of us would have been managerial material, he would have hired one of us.'

'Here here,' Gwen chipped in. 'So back down Thomas.' This seemed to put Thomas in his place as he had no reply. 'What's your problem, anyway?'

'Maybe it's sexual tension,' John says under his breath, accompanied by a delicious smile. He continued before Thomas had a chance to realise what he had said. 'Right, so talent show,' John continues, scribbling something else down. 'And cabaret for this evening?'

'An in-house show,' Ethel answers. 'We're doing a Motown themed show tonight. Myself and Thomas sing, Anna and Gwen dance, William does the music.'

'Good.' John threw his pen on top of his notebook and sat back in his chair. He ran a strong hand through his hair and sighed. 'Look, I just want you all to know I'm willing to get my hands dirty. I don't mind hosting the entertainment some nights, hell I'll even have a go at singing if I'm needed. I'm learning, and I need all your help.'

'Well you have mine,' William said, hand in the air like he was in a classroom.

'Me too,' Gwen smiled.

'But it's not just singing and hosting the entertainment. You'll also have to be Mikey or Perry on occasions.' Thomas said.

'Fair enough,' John laughed. 'I'll give it a go.' I don't think this wasn't the reaction Thomas was wanting as he rather vigorously stubbed out his cigarette. 'And Anna? Are you on board?'

Again our eyes meet and I feel my heart may beat right out of my chest. Was it possible to fall in love this fast? Don't be so silly, I hear myself saying. He won't feel the same. I mentally shake myself into order as I look at John. 'Yes.'

'Good,' he smiles. 'Now I think I'll tag along to that breakfast. Anna, Thomas, lead the way. Thomas, I'll grab your head on the way out.'

'That sort of chat up line usually gets him into bed,' I hear Ethel say as we leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Bates POV<strong>

I knew this was coming. Having got away with the morning in jeans and a sweatshirt I knew it wouldn't be long until I was presented with my very own yellow tracksuit. The rest of the group were present backstage in the show bar as Robert presented me with the monstrosity.

He also gave me the evening outfit, and mine differed from the others in regards to my shirt being dark purple, not blue. I could tell this grated on Thomas as it distinguished me from the others as management. What was his problem? Was it my limp? At least the others seemed welcoming. Especially Anna. She really was beautiful but, for want of a better phrase, out of my league. And I must be at least ten years older than her. However, I couldn't ignore the signs. She had been flirting with me on the tour yesterday, maybe she was just being friendly. I knew she was going to make this job a hell of a lot easier just by being there.

The evening arrived after an afternoon of being shown the ropes by the team. The talent show auditions were a highlight, the pushy mothers were particularly entertaining. As this was my first night, it was decided I would be shown how the DJ box worked. Thomas thought I should be thrown in the deep end and host the Mikey and Perry set, but Anna once again stuck up for me.

'Okay, so what music are you into?' William asked, scrolling through what seemed like thousands of music files on a lap top connected to the sound system.

'Erm.. got any Coldplay?' I ask, racking my brains for anything I may like post 1990. William looked at me with a bemused look.

'Come on gaffer, these people are on holiday.' William explained.

'Oh, I don't know. Agadoo?' I reply, slightly agitated as the thought of 'what have I let myself in for' crept inside my mind.

'Really?' William laughed. 'I thinks it's best if you are ever in charge of music to follow the playlists already set up.'

'John, Will,' Robert smiles, joining us beside the DJ box. 'Will showing you the ropes?'

'Yes,' I reply, watching as he continues to scroll though the lap top. 'I know how to work a computer so I'm sure it will be okay.' I say in hope more than confidence.

Robert nods and leaves us to it as he takes up a seat at the back with his wife, Cora who has joined him this evening. After getting the hang of how the DJ box works, I make my way out into the crowd of holiday makers to join Anna and her assembled group of pre teenage fans on the dance floor.

'John, finished in the DJ box?' Anna asks, almost startled to see me on the dance floor beside her.

'Yeah, it's pretty straightforward,' I reply. Before I know it, I have kids all around me, grabbing at my clothing, trying to hold my hands and wanting to dance.

'You can't let them down now,' Anna laughs, amused by my awkwardness. Some sort of High School Musical esque song plays as I feel myself begin to move, almost in time, to the music. I look across at Anna and the kids have formed a circle around us. We are moving together like Torvill and Dean, minus the ice and the lycra. Well probably not but that's how I imagine it in my head.

We are interrupted by William announcing the start of Downton's Got Talent. Myself and Anna sit ourselves by the edge of the dance floor with our adoring public as Ethel, Gwen and Thomas run the show.

Stealing glances at each other, I am left in no doubt that something is happening between us. There is a spark. I may not be well versed in this kind of thing but I'm clued in enough to realise when someone fancies me. At least I think she does anyway.

Amongst the spoons playing, the failed magic tricks and the really bad bird impressions, the clear winner is a little boy whose talent is origami. That is until, Thomas decides to play a trick of his own.

'And we have a late entrant in this years talent show.' he began, smiling broadly at me. 'Our new entertainments manager is going to dazzle you all with his singing. Boss?' Staring back at him, I wonder what I have done to deserve his hostility. Looking sideward to Anna, I'm sure the panic on her face matches the panic on mine.

Realising how it would look if I refused, I had no choice but to face the music. Reluctantly rising to my feet, I plod towards the stairs and onto the stage. Taking the microphone from Thomas, I realise I don't actually know what I am singing. I don't have to wait long as 'Livin' La Vida Loca' begins to play.

'Come on John!' Robert cheers from the back of the room. Sighing, I begin to sing. Digging into the deepest recesses of my brain, I am able to pluck the lyrics from somewhere. My singing voice had always been fair, I could certainly hold a tune and I seemed to be getting a good response from the crowd. The main reaction I cared about was Anna's. If I acted like a complete buffoon up here it would ruin any slim chance I might have had. One glance at her alleviated my fears as she, Ethel and Gwen had all the children up on the dance floor.

As the song came to an end, Thomas's nose soundly out of joint, I handed him back the microphone and joined my adoring public on the dance floor.

As the Origami kid was announced the winner, I forfeited the crown, Anna, Gwen and Ethel approached me.

'Here boss,' Ethel began. 'Will and Thomas are doing the late night disco so we were wondering if you might like to come back to our chalet for a night cap after we've finished?'

'A bit of team bonding perhaps, without the moron.' Gwen contributed, nodding in the direction of Thomas. Instinct then tells me to turn to Anna. I feel like my knees will buckle underneath me as I take in the bashful look on her face. Her shyness endears me to her.

'You don't have to,' she says weakly. 'Just an idea.'

'I'd love to,' I say, maybe a little too eagerly.

We are interrupted then by something tugging on my leg. I look down to see a little girl, barely five years old. 'Excuse me mister, my mum over there wonders if she can have a picture with you?' The little girl points at her table and before I know it, I am being dragged towards a middle aged woman who probably lists Jeremy Kyle as one of her favourite programmes. Looking back over my shoulder, I see the three girls in hysterics as the woman throws her arms around me.

'Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are?' she exclaims as she holds me in a way which can only be described as being like a Boa Constrictor squeezing it's prey.

'Not lately,' I reply, struggling to breathe. I am now facing my colleagues. 'Help me!' I mouth but all they can do is laugh. Eventually I am released from her grasp and we pose for the picture. Once done, I feel I must be polite in this situation. 'I hope you have had a pleasant stay with us. ' Hobbling back towards the dance floor, I stop and talk to Anna. 'I'm sticking to the yellow tracksuit, no one will want to hug me in that.'

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

After what seemed like the longest evening in history, 10.30 eventually showed its face and the four of us could get back to the girl's chalet. I don't know why I was nervous about John joining us. This was my home. Walking back to the chalet we walked a few paces behind Ethel and Gwen who were busy debating what colour to dye Ethel's hair.

'So, have you always been able to sing?' I ask awkwardly. 'You were very good.'

'The odd night of karaoke here and there. Too Good to Be True is my usual song. Who knew I had Latino blood in me?' The small chuckle he gives following that statement sends a rush straight through me.

'Indeed,' I reply. He looks at me and I know I am blushing. I'm usually such a confident person, you have to be in this job but this man does something to me that makes me feel like an innocent teenager.

We reach the chalet, and Ethel is quick to begin pouring the drinks. John refuses the alcohol and happily sits at the side of the room sipping on a coke, telling us about himself, his likes and dislikes, tales about the army. How he injured his leg. His way of storytelling has us all hanging on his every word. I wouldn't mind if he carried on all night but before we know it, one in the morning is upon us and he suggests he should be getting back to his own chalet now.

He disappears into the kitchen to return his glass and I am surprised at the feeling that comes over me as Ethel follows him. Is it jealously? No, Ethel's not interested in him. He's not her type. Willing him to return from the kitchen with every breath I make, I am shocked as Ethel storms out first.

'I'm going to bed.' she snaps. Gwen and I share a confused look as a rather embarrassed looking John exits where Ethel had stormed out before.

'I best be going,' is his sheepish remark as he heads to the door.

'John, wait.' I call, following him to the door as Gwen goes to find out what is wrong with Ethel. Once outside, I close the door behind me.

'What happened?' I ask, arms folder to protect my body from the cold air.

'She came on to me.' John says, still flabbergasted at the events that just took place. 'I have never done anything to...'

'Oh no, that's just Ethel's way.' I remark.

'I'm sorry?' John asks, confused. 'I didn't think I was her type.'

'You've got a pulse, haven't you?' I laugh. John's face stays serious as he turns to face me and my laugh dwindles. 'She's tried it on with all the male staff.'

'Oh thanks,' John bemoaned, hands now on hips. Realising how my comment could be misconstrued I moved closer to John. I felt my usual confidence returning.

'No no, I mean she's always been a flirt. This the first time I can understand why she would want to flirt.' John stays silent and almost does a double take at me, trying to process what I have just said. 'Why did you turn her down?'

'You really want to know?' he whispers, moving closer to me so our bodies are almost touching. The closeness between us is taking my breath away. All I can do is nod as words escape me. Feeling his hand gently stroking my cheek, I close my eyes in response to his touch. 'You can't accept a proposition from one woman, when your attentions are completely, whole heartedly focused on somebody else.'

In that moment, I realise if I hadn't before, that my feelings are reciprocated as his lips meet mine. No one has ever kissed me the way in which he does. No one has ever made me feel the way he has in this moment. My shaking hands find their way to his shoulders and I pull him in closer to me.

Bringing me crashing back down to earth, he pulls away but his strong, confident hands stay firmly where they are, holding on to my waist.

'Forgive me,' he murmurs, eyes still closed with a smirk spreading his lips. 'I am an old fashioned chap and I hope you don't mind. I won't invite you back to mine.'

'No no, that's fine.' I lie before joking. 'I admire your chivalry.'

'Believe me, it's not easy.' he replies.

'I do. But you're right. We should take this slowly. We only met yesterday.' I point out.

'We are in agreement then.' Smiling he removes his hands from my waist and holds my hand. 'I'll say goodnight.'

'Goodnight John. See you tomorrow.'

'I'll look forward to it, Anna. '


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, really love that others are liking the story. Yes it is surreal and people dressing up as meerkats isn't the norm but if myself and my friend shared our other modern FF with you, you'd see Robert playing tennis on the Wii and John dressing up as a princess. What is FF, if not to indulge us long suffering Bates and Anna shippers with a bit of happiness? :-)**

**Moving on a little with this chapter, nice bit of fluff for you all to enjoy.**

**John POV**

Slipping into my yellow tracksuit, it didn't seem half as bad as it did yesterday. This hideous piece of clothing bought me to Anna. Thoughts of last night, our kiss, filled my head as I left my chalet and headed to work.

My happy thoughts were interrupted by William and Thomas meeting me as I reached the launderette.

'If it isn't Mr Latin Lover himself,' Thomas smirked.

'The one and only,' I reply, nothing is going to dampen my mood this morning. 'How are you both?'

'Good, the girls are on the character breakfast this morning so all is well in my world.' William smiles.

On the remainder of the walk to the show bar, myself and William discuss the perils of dressing as a Meerkat or Penguin as Thomas follows us a few paces behind. We arrive and the girls are already sat around the table. My eyes instantly zero in on Anna, who is sitting with her back to me.

I clear my throat before addressing the ladies present. 'Good morning.' The three of them turn to greet us, but I only have eyes for Anna. Her beautiful face beaming, I can tell she is thinking of last night, just like I am. Our eyes remain locked as I take my seat at the head of the table.

'John,' Ethel begins. 'I was wondering if...'

'It's fine Ethel.' I reply, knowing exactly where she is coming from. Ethel nods in acknowledgement as I make myself comfortable.

We run through the events we are putting on to entertain the holidaymakers today. It is decided myself and Anna will MC the late night disco, which is fine by me. And her, as the smile on her face when it is suggested, leads me to believe.

The others set about their tasks, Ethel and Gwen drawing the short straw and grabbing Mikey's head as they leave, as myself and Anna stay rooted to our seats. Once alone, Anna's hand slowly moves across the table and I hold mine open for her to hold.

'I know it's barely been eight hours but I've been dying to touch you again,' I admit.

We stare at each other for a moment then, me hardly believing this beautiful woman, who could have her pick of any man, has set her sights on me. A war veteran, forty odd, in terrible shape with a dodgy knee. Hardly catch of the day. But I'd be a fool to let this pass me by. However, my curiosity always gets the better of me.

'Anna, don't get me wrong. I am so flattered but why me? I'm hardly the type of a man a wonderful woman like you should...'

'Hang on, stop right there.' Anna interrupts. 'To start, you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.. Your eyes, I just lose myself in them. You make me laugh. And finally, you seem like a good guy and there aren't many of them left in the world. I mean, look at Thomas.'

'I'd rather not,' I reply, causing her to laugh. 'Do you really think that?' Nodding, she leans further towards me as I realise something. 'No woman has ever said anything that wonderful to me.'

'Well, get used to it. There will be plenty more of it if you want?' I answer her with a kiss. She breaks away and I can tell she is contemplating something. 'John..' Anna begins. 'I was thinking maybe we should keep this between us for now?'

'Whatever you want...'

'Because we would be under constant surveillance and I...'

'Anna, it's fine. I understand.' I take her hand in mine once more. 'I don't want to rush this. Something is happening here for me, I know we have barely known each other two days but I think, no I know, I could fall in love with you.'

'Me too.' she whispers before affording me another of her perfect smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna POV<strong>

Walking on air since the previous evening, the day passed with me in a state of happiness I haven't felt for a long time. Sure, I'd had boyfriends but John was the first _man_ to have paid an interest in me. Ethel and Gwen knew something was up, despite their faults, Ethel in particular, they were my best friends. For the past three years we had shared a chalet during the season at Downton and we would always meet up together in the off season too.

Shaking off their curiosity by insisting nothing was wrong with me and if there was, they would be the first to know, we reach the end of the cabaret act for the night. This is where the late night disco begins, and I can't lie, I can't wait for the others to leave so myself and John can be alone. Well, as alone as we can be with around hundred holidaymakers dancing to the disco classics we would be playing.

We had barely seen each other all day, myself and the other girls busy with kids club activities and John introducing himself to his new staff members whom he hadn't met yet. He even had a stint behind the bar to endear himself to the workers there and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him drop a whole crate of Budweisers, much to the disgust of Sarah O' Brien, the bar manager.

John was the first to reach the DJ box, as he relieved William from his duties. It was 10.30 and the late night disco ended at midnight. An hour and a half, just me and John and I couldn't wait. Ethel, Gwen and a rather glum looking Thomas said their goodbyes as William followed them.

'Alone at last,' John smiled as I joined him in the box. 'Okay Downton Sands, we are taking requests so don't be afraid. Myself and Anna don't bite. Well, not on the first date anyway.' I glare at him, my lips desperately trying not to form into a smile. 'We'll start with a bit of this.' John presses play and I can't help but smile then as 'Livin La Vida Loca' begins to play. John winks at me, raises his eyebrows and I curse our surroundings as the need to kiss him overcomes me.

'Excuse me Mr Bates.' We both turn to see Charles Carson frowning up at us from the dance floor.

'Charles,' I shout so he can hear me over the music. 'We didn't know you were here.'

'Obviously not,' Charles replied, glaring at John. 'Remarks like that are not acceptable, Mr Bates. This is a holiday park, not a lap dancing club.'

'Yes.' John replies. 'It just came out.'

'Well make sure you keep it in.' With that, Carson turned on his heels and met his wife, Elsie by the entrance to the show bar.

John shook his head and smirked. 'In my old age, if I ever get that cranky, you have permission to slap me.'

* * *

><p><strong>John POV<strong>

The next hour and a half passed with a mixture of accidental touches and stolen glances between myself and Anna and me on my best behaviour after having my wrist slapped by Cheerful Charlie. We reached the last song, and Anna decided to play Just The Way You Are to wrap things up. Whether this was a hidden message to me, I'll never know but I decided it was as she secretly held my hand throughout the song.

'Goodnight everybody, safe trips back to your accommodation. We hope to see you back in the show bar tomorrow night.' Anna announces as I begin to shut everything down. The audience empties quickly as myself and Anna go about our tasks in silence.

'Bar is all closed up boss,' Daisy says, walking towards me and Anna.

'Fantastic Daisy, do you need someone to walk you home?' I ask.

'No, I'll walk with Sarah.' Daisy replies. 'Night.'

'Rather her than me,' I say under my breath to the sounds of Anna's beautiful laugh. As Daisy and Sarah leave, I realise it is the first time since this morning myself and Anna are completely alone. Feeling mischievous, I grab her around the waist and pull her to me. She giggles at my forthrightness and I must admit I am a bit taken aback with it as well. However, this woman brings out that streak in me. As we stand holding each other, an idea comes over me. 'Before we go home, did you fancy a stroll on the beach?'

'Really?' Anna asks, not as enthusiastic about it as I am. 'It will be freezing.'

'Rubbish. Besides, I'll be there to keep you warm.'

'Okay, but not for long, we'll catch our deaths otherwise.'

Once on the beach, Anna soon forgets about feeling cold as I stand behind her and hold her tightly to me. We watch the waves in the darkness, the only light provided by the stars and the moon as they reflect on the water. It's peaceful, relaxing and there is no one else I'd rather be sharing this moment with than Anna. I feel her move her body closer to mine and I could easily get carried away but don't want her to think I can't control myself so I move away, take her hand and begin walking again.

'It's funny, this time three days ago we didn't even know each other.' Anna remarks. 'I mean, I knew of you but didn't know anything about you.'

'And what do you think?' I ask, stopping again and turning to face her.

'I think, I'm glad you came to Downton.' She replies, resting her head on my chest.

'Me too.' I whisper, kissing the top of her head. 'We may have only known each other for three days, but you have been flirting with me for 2.9 of the three.' We both begin to laugh and I loved being able to feel her smile against my cheek.

Gazing up at me, there was a look in her eye I had never seen a woman give me before. As she lifted her lips to mine, the kiss we shared was deep and passionate, different to our awkward yet just as enjoyable kiss the night before. It showed we both knew this was going somewhere, something extraordinary was happening between us and I couldn't wait to find out just how special it was going to be.

The chilly air bringing us both to our senses, we pulled away from each other. 'I best get you home.' I say weakly, my breath taken away from the kiss we just shared.

'Yes,' she breathed, her eyes still closed.

Taking her hand, I led her where we had just walked down to the beach and we walked back to the chalet in almost total silence. Both comfortable in each other's company, the next words I say to her are 'goodnight' as I reluctantly let her go. As soon as I am not with her, I ache to hold her again. There was no denying it, I was in love.

**Where do you want the story to go? Let us know, we are open to ideas. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here the public get what they want. Rating moved up to T, not quite M I'm afraid (or relieved?) Tried to keep it humourous, not the most talented at writing this sort of thing. Thanks to my editor in chief. The POV's change quite a bit, hope it's not too confusing. **

**Enjoy :-)**

**Anna's POV**

As days turned in to weeks, the weeks eventually turned into a month since John started working here at Downton Sands. Our relationship was still a secret, how we'd managed to keep it that way I don't know as we'd been nearly been caught stealing a kiss or holding hands on more than one occasion. Also, with John being in charge, he was able to plan the rota's so we had the same afternoon off. Either our colleagues were not very bright or just didn't catch on to the co- incidence. We had discussed this and John went for the former.

We'd spend afternoon's on the beach or going out for meals, just time for each other completely away from the chaos of over excited kids and drinking adults on holiday. Still, our relationship had developed no further than romantic dinners or strolls beside the sea. Having agreed not to rush things in the beginning we hadn't really moved on from that. I don't know what was stopping me but I hadn't really found the courage to confront John on the subject.

Recently I have been leaving the chalet earlier than the girls, going to the payphone to call my mother had been my usual excuse for my early rising. As far as they know there are problems going on at home. However, the real reason is I meet John at his chalet.

Being a little earlier than usual, I am surprised to see him standing in the open door, topless, sipping on a mug of tea. Stopping in my tracks, I am not ashamed to admit I am a little flushed at his current state of half undress. Not sure whether to approach him or not, the decision is made as he notices me.

'Good morning,' he smiles. 'Are you going to come in?' I nod and continue walking towards the chalet. Leaning down to kiss me, I allow myself to touch his chest. Soft black hair brushes against my fingers and I have to admit I love it.

Following him in, I take a seat at his kitchen table and flick through the paper he has already bought (what time does he get up?) as he carries on getting ready for work. Joining me, now dressed in his tracksuit, at the table, he butters a slice of toast and pours me a mug of tea. Little moments like this give me a glimmer into what our future could be like and its wonderful. We are so natural together.

'So, what time do you actually get up?' I ask, lifting my eyes from the paper to find where he has put my tea before taking a sip.

'I don't know, why don't you spend the night one time and find out?' he smirks, chewing slowly on his toast. I blush at his suggestion, I know I do and he laughs before gently stroking my cheek with the outside of his index finger. 'Sleep well?'

'Okay,' I sigh. 'Gwen and Ethel are in the middle of a fight so all I hear are doors slamming and shrieking.'

'What are they arguing about?' he asks, licking some butter from his finger. I am distracted by this action that I lose my train of thought.

'Err.. erm.. I don't know exactly.' I stutter. 'Something about make up I expect.' I close the paper and watch him finish off his toast. 'See, that's why it's meant to be.'

'What, you and me?' he asks. 'Why's that?'

'You eat marmite, so do I.' I remark.

'Yes, I'll tell my mum to buy a hat, the wedding bells are going to chime.'

'And I'll order the marmite wedding cake.' I joke before cringing at the thought. 'Perhaps not.'

'Let's get going shall we?' John laughs, standing up and holding his hand out to me.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

Another night was upon us. The days seemed to speed by and I could hardly believe I had been in charge of the entertainment here for a month now. Anna had been the best part of it all, without question. I was looking forward to the challenge of working here, seeing Robert again and meeting new people but never expected what meeting Anna has done for me. I love who I am when I am with her and how she makes me feel.

In the weeks I have worked here, I have been either Mikey Meerkat or Perry Penguin on a number of occasions, tonight I was the main man. It's thirsty work being a Meerkat so as soon as I am out of that costume I work my way to the bar. Daisy greets me with a smile and doesn't even have to ask what I would like to drink as she begins to pour my usual Coke. I feel someone touching my arm and turn to see an attractive woman standing beside me.

'Hello,' I smile. 'Can I help you with anything?'

'I just wanted to say how much I've enjoyed my stay this week. Me and my group are leaving tomorrow and I would have regretted it if I hadn't told you how gorgeous I think you are.'

Flattered, I don't know how to reply. 'Well, erm...'

'Here's my number.' she interrupts, shoving a piece of paper in my hands. 'Call me, if you want.' She kissed me on the cheek then and I am silently praying that Anna hasn't seen. Not wanting to seem impolite, I put the paper in my trouser pocket.

'Thanks,' I reply before taking my Coke and heading back to the DJ box.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

The end of the night has arrived and myself and John were once again on Late Night Disco duty. We had been pretty keen to take on this particular job recently. John has gone to sort out a situation over a melee at the pool tables as I shut everything down in the show bar. Daisy approaches me and I stand up to greet her with a smile.

'Alright Daisy?' I ask, jumping down from the DJ box. 'Good night?'

'Yeah, John struck it lucky earlier.' she begins. 'Some woman came on to him. He took her number.'

'What?' I ask, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

'Yeah, she gave him a kiss and everything. She was gorgeous, he was all flustered when he was talking to her. It was clear he fancied her.'

'Daisy!' Sarah called from the back of the room. 'I want to get back and have some sleep before there's no point.'

'Coming!' Daisy replied. 'Night Anna.' Lost for words, I smiled weakly at Daisy as she left.

Walking back towards our chalet's, John could tell I was being distant. Part of me wanted to storm off and not talk to him however doubt ate away at me and I knew there was more to it than how Daisy had described. But why should I think that? The truth was I had only known this man a month, I knew him well enough to be falling in love with him but what else did I know?

'Anna, what is it?' he asked, breaking our silence as we came to the crossroads at which my chalet was one end, his the other. Looking down towards my chalet, the thought entered my head to run there and not look back. 'You've hardly said two words to me.' Sighing, I looked up at him. 'What?'

'I hear you've been quite popular tonight.' I say. It's clear he knows what I am talking about as he looks to the heavens.

'Anna... I..'

'Save it, John. I've had too much of this in my life to put up with it anymore.' I start to walk towards my chalet but John grabs my arm and gently pulls me back towards him. I am standing right in front of him but as tears sting my eyes I can't look at him.

'Come back to mine.' He whispers. 'Please.' Against my better judgement, I find myself being led to his chalet.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

Once inside, she stands by the door, not moving any further. Standing by my sofa, I turn to face her. 'I took the number to be polite.' I begin. She just sighs and looks away from me. 'I haven't even thought about it since I put it in my pocket.'

'You didn't have to take it at all.' she snaps.

'Anna, I'm never going to call it. In fact I don't even think it's in my pocket anymore.' I laugh, walking towards her. 'Do you want to check for me?'

'This isn't funny.' she shouts, a tear falling down her cheek. Realising this isn't the right time for humour, I tentatively place my hands on her upper arms.

'Anna, what is it? This goes deeper than a woman giving me her number.'

'Yes, it does,' she declares, moving away from me and over to the other side of the room.

'Tell me.' I ask. Our gaze locks then, and I realise she is about to reveal something about herself to me.

'I can't.' She whispers before moving towards me again. Putting her hand on the door handle, I can sense she is about to leave and being away from her at this moment is something I don't even want to contemplate, let alone have to live through.

Placing my hand over the top of hers, she turns to look at me. 'I won't make you stay if you don't want to, all I know is if you walk our of here, you will consider that the end of us and the thought of that shakes me to my core. Please, talk to me.'

Something in my admission gets through to her as she releases the door handle. Leading her to the sofa, we sit and something inside, fear that she might leave perhaps, makes me grip tightly on her hand.

'I have been engaged before.' she admits. 'Turns out he only proposed to me to throw me off the scent that he was cheating. He thought he was on to a good thing with me, my parents are quite wealthy and had offered to buy us a house once we were wed. He thought he'd sow his wild oats before the wedding.'

'What?' I ask, hardly believing another human being could treat this wonderful woman in that way.

'I was so in love with him. At least, that's what I thought.' she continues.

'How did you find out?'

'On a girls night out with Gwen and my sister. We saw him and his bit on the side.' Anna stares straight ahead as she relives this all. I can tell it is painful for her. Beginning to sob uncontrollably now, she rests her head on my chest.

'I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have taken the number.' I whisper in between kisses on her head. 'I never had any intention of acting upon it. You know that, don't you?'

'I know, it's just it bought it all back.' She sits up now and looks me in the eye. This woman needs my reassurance more than ever and I am desperate to give it to her.

'I would never cheat on you, I never even cheated on Vera. God knows, she was enough to push any man to it.' I keep on. Wiping the tears from her cheek, I am relieved to see her smile at my last remark. Suddenly, a realisation comes over me and I decide this is the right time to reveal it. Smiling, I stroke the side of her face with my palm. 'My love.'

'What?' she asks, eyes narrowing as she tries to register what I just called her.

Wanted her to recognise the confidence in my voice, I clear my throat. 'I've felt this way pretty much from the start but I feel now is the right time to tell you that I love you.'

There is something different in the smile she affords me then. 'I love you too.'

'And yet, I still don't have your phone number.' I joke. Hitting me on the shoulder, we allow our lips to meet and both of us register there is something more to it this time. Reluctantly pulling away, I try my luck. 'Miss Smith.' I whisper. 'Would you like to stay over and find out exactly how early I get up?'

Responding with a kiss, she pushes me back onto the sofa. 'That is if we actually fall asleep.'

'Oh right,' I smile. 'What did you have in mind?' She answers by undoing the buttons on my waistcoat. 'Okay, I can see where this going.'

'Stop talking John.'

Who am I to argue? Her hands are shaking as she moves to pull my waistcoat over my shoulders. Not wanting it to be likes this, I take her hands in mine.

'Anna, we don't have to,' are my reluctant words.

'It's just, it's been a long time.' she says, almost embarrassed.

'You and me both.' I reply.

Her early confidence is now gone and I realise if anything is going to happen between us tonight it will have to be on her terms, but under my control.

Sitting up, I slip my waistcoat off and begin to kiss her. 'If you want me to stop, just tell me.' She nods before I feel her hand on the back of my head pulling me back towards her.

'You okay?' I ask breathlessly, moving away to allow her space to take her own waistcoat off. Our foreheads stay touching and the sound of our haggard breathing fills the room.

'Did I tell you to stop?' is her perfect reply.

'Is this my green light?' I ask, kissing her lightly on the lips.

'It's been stuck on amber for far too long now,' she gasps, reciprocating my kiss.

'Well, now it's green I don't want to stall...'

'Enough with the traffic light analogies John, are you going to take me to bed or not?'

She didn't need to ask me twice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, reached M now... (sorry mum) **

**Short chapter. Basically, the morning after the night before. First attempt at writing M and probably the last. Wasn't going to share but thought what was the point of writing it if I didn't. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to my editor in chief. **

**Bates POV**

It is now half past six and I have been awake watching Anna whilst she is sleeping for about half an hour now. Flashbacks from last night run through my mind as I gently rest my hand on her hip. Her body is flawless, from her head to her toes and I felt like the luckiest man in the world as I was running my hands along her beautiful curves.

I don't know exactly what time we actually fell asleep, I hadn't slept much more than a couple of hours. There was an unspoken rule between us that we'd savour each moment together and sleep would get in the way of that. Anna's stirring brings me out of my state of daydream. Slowly opening her eyes, she smiles at me before stretching.

'What time is it?' she asks before yawning.

'Half six, sleep for a bit longer if you'd like.' I suggest. She responds to my idea with a kiss.

'I can think of something else to do, Mr Four-Times.'

I smile at her candidness. 'Yeah, I was a bit rusty at all this, it will get better.'

'If the best is yet to come,' she says before kissing me lightly on the lips. 'Then, I'm going to be a very lucky girl.'

Moving under the covers, I place a hand on her back and move closer to her. Something happens when are this close to each other as both of us are quickly short of breath. What's not helping is our lack of clothes under the sheets, either. We both know where this could lead as I place my lips on hers.

Our hands are all over each other, mine exploring the curve of her back and moving down her spine to rest on her bottom. My intent is making itself known as she wraps her leg around my hip. Moving my hand underneath her knee, I lift her leg slightly and we are short distance from giving into each other all over again.

'Anna.' I gasp. Realising if we are to do this I can't wait too much longer, I whisper to her for her consent to continue. 'Can I?'

'Oh god, yes.' is her rather desperate, yet perfect sounding reply. Rolling her onto her back, her leg still firmly hooked around my hip, I manoeuvre myself above Anna. We lock our gaze as I gently push myself into her. In seconds I am completely enveloped in her once again and the look of bliss on her face is more than I take.

Realising how close I am to losing myself, I reach a hand down between us and seek out her core. Rubbing gently yet firmly, she moves her hips to match the rhythm of my finger.

'You are so beautiful.' I whisper in her ear. Her moans of desire are music to my ears and I feel a sense of satisfaction that it is me who is causing these sounds to escape her. Wanting to give her what she is making clear she desperately needs, my movements become quicker and I am delighted in the response I get.

'Oh. John,' I hear her cry as her body begins to spasm underneath me. I allow her to regain her senses, kissing her delicately on the neck.

'I love you,' I say softly as I re position myself to align our bodies once again.

'I love you too.' she gasps.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, her gaze is on me as I join our bodies together once again. The silky warmth that I feel drives me crazy as I begin to move my hips in a steady rhythm. I am very aware I am crying out now as she raises her hips to meet mine. My release building, I place my lips on Anna's for one final kiss before my exertions are rewarded.

My breathing out of control, I rest my head on Anna's chest. She runs a hand through my hair as I take a moment to recover.

'We're a combustible pair, you and me.' Anna laughs. 'I've never been made to feel that way before.'

'Believe me, Anna.' I whimper. 'This is something new to me as well.' Moving back to my side of the bed, I am quick to pull Anna to me, not wanting to lose contact with her for too long. Resting her head on my chest, I run a hand, still trembling from our exploits, through her hair.

'I never knew I was a morning person before.' Anna remarks.

'My darling, if you carry on being as irresistible to me as you have over the past eight hours I don't think it will just be restricted to mornings. I hear afternoon's are quite pleasant as well.'

We lie in each others arms in silence then and watch the sun come up through the window. Not ever wanting this moment to end, I curse the alarm clock when it's cold shrill interrupts our little piece of heaven at seven thirty.

'I've got to get back, my uniform is back at home.' Anna announces, not moving a muscle.

'Won't Ethel and Gwen be suspicious if you wander in there now?' I ask, kissing her on the shoulder. 'Have some breakfast with me, I have marmite.'

'I'm sold,' Anna chuckles.

'And then once they've left for work, you can wander down there and get ready. I'll cover for you.'

Reluctantly, I get up and find my robe on the back of the chair. 'Come on Miss Smith, that bread won't toast itself.'

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

After the events of the morning, I rush around trying to get ready before leaving the chalet for the office at the show bar. My mind full of thoughts of John, I am walking on air as I approach my destination. Ethel and Gwen are going to have questions for me upon my arrival so I mentally prepare myself for that before opening the door.

'Ahh, here she is,' Ethel begins as everyone turns to see me make my arrival. My gaze automatically turns to John, who is smirking at me as I join my colleagues at the table.

'Sorry I'm late,' I say as I sit down.

'So you should be, where were you last night?' Gwen asks, turning her chair so her whole body is facing me and away from our boss. 'Your bed wasn't slept in.'

Looking over at John, I could see he was hiding a laugh behind the hand now strategically placed over his mouth. 'I...I...'

'I reckon she's got herself a fella,' Ethel interrupts me. 'We woman can tell these things. Is he fit?'

'I told John I was running late, he knows the reason why.' I say, glaring at my giggling boyfriend.

'Still Anna, you know the forfeit if we are late for the morning meeting.' William says. 'Mikey duty for a fortnight.'

'Oh come on.' I exclaim before looking at John. Much to my despair, he was finding the situation very amusing. 'John?'

'Who am I to argue with a rule that has obviously existed far before I arrived on the scene.' is his response. 'Being late just isn't good enough.'

'What?' I gasp.

'I'll do it this morning because I've already got his bottom half on,' Thomas said. 'But for the next two weeks, Mikey is yours.'

'Great,' I shrug, glaring at a grinning John.

Everyone else gets up and goes about their duties as myself and John stay rooted to our seats. Once they have left, I stand up, ready to follow them.

'I love you,' John smiles.

'I thought you were covering for me.' I snap.

'But that wouldn't have been half as much fun.' he laughs. 'Besides, if I'd stuck up for you they would have caught on.' He gets up and walks to stand in front of me. 'You never answered Ethel's question.'

Putting his arms around my waist, I keep my arms folded. 'What question was that?'

'She asked if your fella was fit.'

'Yes. she did.' I reply bluntly.

'Well?' He begins to gently kiss my neck and I close my eyes at the sensations he is causing me to feel. 'What's your verdict?'

What is it about this man that means I can't stay angry with him for long? The way he is kissing my neck overwhelms me that I pull away and cover his mouth with mine. Breathing deeply, he ends the kiss and rests his forehead against mine. 'Is that a yes?'

'Someone is very sure of themselves.' I murmur.

'I'll do your Mikey duty for you. As an apology.' He offers.

'No no, I'll be a brave girl and accept my fate.'

'Okay, well let me put us on the same lunch hour and let me make it up to you.' He suggests.

'By buying me lunch?'

His eyes narrow and he leans forward to whisper in my ear. 'You know exactly what I mean.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Our little bit for the Saltburn Tourist Board. A lovely little seaside village set on the North East Coast of England. It has won Pier of the Year in the past and what a lovely pier it is. The water lift is very interesting, honestly. **

**After the humour comes a little bit of tragedy in this chapter. A nice day out for John and Anna. What will their return to the park bring?**

**John's POV**

Spring has turned into summer and it is now high season at Downton Sands. All of the original staff are almost running on empty but are relieved to see the summer staff arrive and not before time. Added to the bar staff is Tom Branson, a cheeky Irish rogue who all the girls take a fancy to. Anna insists her head will not be turned, well I told her this anyway.

Matthew and Isobel Crawley also came on board, regulars to the Downton Sands team. Isobel, to assist Elsie Hughes in her duties and Matthew leads our cabaret team. Robert drafts two of his three daughters, youngest Sybil fresh out of university who I have noticed has a keen eye for young Branson. That's not going to end well. His middle daughter, Edith comes in to run the crèche Downton offer during peak season. I am told this happens every year, although why you bring your children on holiday with you to put in a crèche I don't know. Surely you are meant to take them down onto the beach to build sandcastles, but hey, each to their own. His eldest daughter, Mary has come to stay for the summer although why, when all she does is stick her nose up at everything, I don't know. She looks good propping the bar up, a bit of eye candy for the single male guests.

We are heading into July, the fifth month of my running the entertainment complex and myself and Anna's relationship is still going as strong as ever, despite somehow remaining a secret. Either the rest of them know and have chosen not to care, or they really don't know what goes on right underneath their noses. Not that I am complaining. Now we have more staff, it means we get a day off, rather than an afternoon and as I am the boss I can arrange for myself and Anna to have the same day. Again, so far no one has picked this up. Not even Mr Carson. Although there was a sticky situation in the show bar cellar that we were lucky to get away with.

Our day off has arrived, and I hand over the reigns to Matthew and Carson as myself and Anna head out for the day. The sun is shining, the complex is in good hands and heaving, we can't wait to be anywhere than here. The change of scenery will do us good after a hectic week.

'Where are you taking me?' Anna asks as we leave the park in my car.

'All will be revealed.' I reply with a smile as we come to a T junction.

'You don't actually know, do you?' Anna asks, raising a quizzical eyebrow at me.

I look her in the eye, realising she has rumbled me. 'No no, I have spent the last week planning this.' I am fooling no one as Anna's look turns more curious. 'Okay, I admit. I hadn't thought past getting in the car and getting away for the day.' Anna laughs as my attentions are turned to the car behind now trying to park in my boot. 'Left or right?'

'Let's be crazy and go left,' she suggests.

I smile. 'Ahh, the way I do politics. I agree. Screw it, let's go left.'

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

Being a Northern girl, I know there are plenty of beaches that the North East has to offer. Whitby, Whitley Bay, and if you don't mind driving, Saltburn and Redcar. I had visited the beach there often as a child and part of me wanted to show John my past. I suggested giving him a tour of how I spent my school holidays as a child. However, I couldn't choose between visiting the lighthouse at Whitley Bay or the serenity of Saltburn. Pulling over in a lay by, surrounded by hills and no other cars on the road, John pulls out his map and orders me out of the car. Laying the map out on the bonnet, I know John means business as he puts on his glasses.

'Right Miss Smith, time to make a decision.' he says, as I rest an arm around his shoulders and pretend I am interested in maps. I'm dedicated to this day out. I don't mind how far we drive. Being with you is enough, I'd be happy to stay in this lay by all day if it meant I could be with you. But you've planted the idea of a romantic stroll along a new beach in my mind, you've got to make a decision.' He points to Saltburn. 'We can go there.' He then points to Whitley Bay. 'Or we can go there. But for the love of God, woman, make your mind up.'

Mocking him, I reply. 'Where are your little flags? Shouldn't you have a stick shoving a little car to one flag or the other?'

He pushes his glasses down his nose and looks over them at me. 'I didn't have to agree to this. I could have stayed back at the park with Thomas and O Brien.'

'And I could have kept Branson company at the bar,' is my cheeky comeback, I do flash him my best smile though, to let him know it's said in jest.

With that, he pushes his glasses back up and his nose, turns his attentions back to the map before replying. 'Not even funny, Miss Smith.'

After a competitive game of rock, paper, scissors, the scissors decide we shall pay sunny Saltburn a visit. I told John it has been named Pier of the Year and he was sold.

It's quite chilly by the coast, so I have my hands in my pockets. I really didn't dress for this, in a vest top and cropped trousers. John opens the boot and I am sure there is a look of smugness on his face. In his jeans, polo shirt and a hoodie he is plenty warm enough and the smirk on his face is letting me know he knows it. After locking the car, John takes me by surprise and puts his hand in my pocket.

'What are you doing?' I question.

'I was trying to nick your wallet.' John laughs. 'What do you think I'm doing?'

'Men have wallets, John.' I sigh. 'Ladies have purses.'

'Fair enough. Would m'lady like my jacket as she looks rather cold?'

'M'lady would like that very much. And she also requests that sir would hold back on his cheek.'

Popping open the boot, he pulls out a rather large fleece and precedes to hold it out for me. The smell of his aftershave, his smell, overtakes my senses as the fleece engulfs me.

'What's wrong?' he asks.

'It smells of you.'

'Well, yeah, it's my jacket.' he mocks. He is mocking me but I let it go as I really would have froze if it wasn't for the jacket.

'I'm keeping this by the way,' I say as we begin walking hand in hand.

'Alright, but it will cost you a portion of chips and a slush puppie.'

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

We soon reach the pier after a trip on the water lift, something which Saltburn is famous for. I insist on a passer by taking a picture of me and Anna in front of the lift, our first picture together outside of the working environment.

On the pier, Anna begins to relive her childhood and tells me stories of what her and her siblings got up to on their family holidays. It is clear she had a nice childhood in the enthusiastic way she is reliving her upbringing. Listening to her is wonderful, but in truth she could be reading me the local paper, I just love listening to her.

'So come on then, did the scissors make the right choice? What do you think?' Anna asks.

'This is amazing.' I reply. 'I can't believe I'm standing on pier of the year. Anna, pier of the year. Incredible.' I look to my left. 'Look at the steel works.'

'Yes, that's Redcar.' Anna informs me.

'Look at the smog.' I point in the direction of the Redcar steelworks, the greyish white clouds of smoke floating into the air. They look quite surreal, the smoke the backdrop of the waves crashing against eachother.

'Not the nicest of views, granted.'

'No, Smog means you're up north and being up north means I am with you.'

She carries on walking and I can't resist taking in her beautiful figure, even in my jacket that drenches her, I still have to pinch myself that she is mine. Tilting my head, she looks back to see me staring at her. 'What are you doing now?'

'Just taking in the view.' She waits for me to catch up with her and once we are side by side, she slips her arm inside mine. We walk to the end of the pier, and I stand behind her, my arms around her waist.

'Joking aside my love, I have loved being on pier of the year with my rear of the year.' I whisper in her ear as my hand moves down to rest on her bottom. 'And that's not easy to say, believe me.'

'You cheeky beggar,' she laughs. 'Just for that, you are now buying the chips.'

'Come on now, was I really going to make you buy the chips? I'm a gentleman.' is my chivalrous reply.

'If that's true John Bates, kindly remove your hand from my arse.'

'Ahh, there's my lady.' Removing my hand, I rest it around her waist again. 'So where do we get these chips?'

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

Finding a nice place to sit further up the beach, John's leg is hurting him so I insist he sits down while I go and find us some lunch. As I return, I notice a little message written in the sand. My sweet man has written 'I love you'.

'I love you too,' I say softly and he turns to see me standing beside him. 'Here's your chips.'

'Ahh, nothing says I love you like a bag of chips.' he takes them from me as I sit down. As I sit, a football is kicked in our direction. John, ever the gentleman, sacrifices his chips to save me from a ball in the face. Grabbing the ball, he chucks it back in the direction it came from before checking I was alright.

'What about your chips?' I ask, looking at the pile of food beside our feet.

'That's okay,' he says leaning over me, 'I'll share yours.'

'Children, don't you just love them?' I say as John helps himself to my lunch.

'Yeah, I do actually.' is his response through a mouthful of chips.

'Is that what you see for yourself in the future then? A wife, children, settled down?' He looks at me then and affords me one of his smiles.

'I guess so, I'll make a better choice of wife next time though.' He looks back out to sea then, he always avoids my gaze when talking about Vera.

'Who would your ideal choice be then?' I ask before quickly putting a chip in mouth.

'Maybe I've already met her.' he replies.

'Oh John,' I sigh.

'Yeah, the thing is how do I approach O Brien? How do I bring it up?'

Hitting him on the arm, we begin to laugh as my chips almost join his on the floor. 'John Bates, that hurts. For that, if the day should come that you ever ask me I might just say no.'

'I know that's not true, you can't resist me.'

'I can't argue with that,' I reply, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

On arriving back at the park, myself and Anna notice Carson and Robert watching us drive in from outside reception.

'Oh blast,' Anna exclaims. 'This doesn't look good.'

Parking the car besides reception, I sigh before answering. 'Maybe it's time to come clean, Anna.'

'What if they sack us?' Anna replies.

'Then they sack us.' I shrug. ' Don't worry, I'll sacrifice myself for you.'

'This isn't funny John, I need this job.'

'For goodness sake Anna, they can't sack us for loving each other. I'm sure that will come under the umbrella of unfair dismissal. We could take them for millions. We'd be famous.'

'Ha ha.' Anna says sarcastically. 'Let's just get out of the car. They haven't stopped staring since we pulled up.' Anna opens the door and begins to exit the car.

'What, no kiss?' Anna looks back at me and scowls before continuing out of the car.

'John, we need to speak to you.' Robert announces. I shut the car door, all sorts of things running through my mind. 'Come into my office.' Carson and Robert walk inside as I turn back to worryingly look at Anna.

'I'll wait here.' she mouths.

Once inside, I walk into Robert's office. 'Don't you ever answer your phone?' Taking it out of my pocket, I realise the battery is dead.

'What is it?' I ask.

'We received a call from a Mrs Weller.' Carson begins.

'Louise Weller. That's my mum's neighbour. Why is she calling..' Suddenly things were beginning to click into place as I sank into the chair opposite Robert. 'Oh Christ.'

'They found her this morning.' Robert said.

'Are you sure, I only spoke to her two days ago. Did Louise say how?'

'A heart attack. We're sorry we didn't...' Before Robert had a chance to finish that sentence I stood up.

'I can't do this, I need some air.' Rushing out of the room, I am not looking where I am going as I bash into Thomas.

'Watch where you're going, boss. What's got you're knickers in a twist? Or should that be who?' He said, leaning towards Anna who was sitting in reception. The red mist descended and before I could control it I found myself punching Thomas.

'John,' Anna screeched before I ran out of reception. As the air hit me, after the news I had just found out, the need to be sick was overwhelming. Finding my way around the corner, I lean against the wall as Gwen and Ethel walk past. 'John.' Anna's voice makes me raise my head.

'He's around here.' Ethel yells. 'Has he fallen off the wagon?'

'No.' Anna snaps.

'Well he looks bloody terrible whatever it is.' Gwen said. 'Is he alright?'

'Girls, I'll see you later.' Anna said, watching them as they left before turning her attentions to me. 'What is it, John?'

Without answering, I begin crying and I slump into Anna's arms. Carson and Robert appear outside then, a bleeding Thomas looking for trouble.

'Oi, Bates.' Thomas starts towards me. 'Now I'm ready for you do you fancy another go?'

Carson steps out to prevent him coming any closer to me. 'Please Thomas, this isn't the time.'

'Will someone tell me what's going on?' Anna asks.

' His Mum has died.' Robert says.

Anna pulls me closer to her, I am now sobbing uncontrollably and I don't care who is watching me.

**Sad times, dear readers. Next installment coming soon. :-(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bit of humour, bit of script nicked from JF (we don't own anything or Banna's life would be a lot happier) The calm before the storm...**

**John's POV**

Upon my arrival back at the park, I stepped out of the car and took in my surroundings. The past few weeks, going back down south for mother's funeral, has made me realise what's important to me. And the most important thing to me, now my mother had gone, was unequivocally Anna.

Realising that Anna and the girls would be hard at work, I decided to go down to their chalet to leave a little gift in Anna's room. Relieved to see a window open at the back, I climb in as carefully as I can with my bad knee. Once in her room, I am hit by her smell and suddenly all I am thinking about is her. Reaching into my bag, I pull out a photo frame in which I have placed the picture of me and Anna in front of the water lift at Saltburn.

The photo frame said the word 'family' at the bottom. I decided to leave a note and pulling out the pre written words from my bag, I read them to myself once again.

_'My lovely Anna,_

_Thank you for being my rock for the past few weeks. You'll never know how much knowing you are at the end of the phone has meant to me. Now mother is gone, you are my family now. You're stuck with me for good and proper, if you'll have me. _

_I'll love you always. _

_John_

_x '_

Carefully standing the note against the photo frame, I take one last look around Anna's room, noticing the fleece I leant her on the bed. It looks now like it is a pyjama top. I smile to myself before climbing out of the window. Closing the window as best I can from the outside, I make a mental note to have a word with Anna about leaving her window open. If I can climb in through there, so could anybody else.

On the way to tell Robert of my return, I decide to show my face at the show bar. My initial thought is that Anna would be there but this is soon proved not to be the case as I see a poster advertising Mikey's Treasure Hunt on the beach at the entrance to the bar. Sighing, I continue in and see Thomas standing at the bar taking to Tom Branson.

'Alright there boss,' Tom says, noticing me on my approach. I nod before Thomas turns to face me, the remains of my attack still slightly visible on his face. Thomas squares up to me, to which I raise my hands in defence.

'I am sorry, Thomas. I shouldn't have hit you. The last thing I want is another scuffle. I was upset and lost my head for a second.' Holding out my hand for him to shake, he looks down at my hand before looking back at me. I am relieved when he takes my hand and shakes it. 'Can I buy you a drink?'

'Maybe later, I've got to go and get ready for tonight.' Thomas answers before leaving.

'Looking for Anna, boss?' Tom asks as he carries on with his tasks behind the bar.

'What makes you say that?' I ask, watching his every move with a critical eye.

'No reason, just know you too are pretty close.' Tom replies. 'She's down at the beach with the kids club.'

'Yeah, I'll see her later. And you too, no doubt Tom.'

'To be sure.' he replies. 'I've got a barrel needs changing so I'll see you tonight, then boss.'

Walking out of the show bar, I cross the path to the reception and Robert's office. I have decided to tell him about me and Anna. I know I probably should have run this past her first but this feels right to me. As I enter reception, Elsie Carson greets me with a smile.

'John, you're a sight for sore eyes. Welcome back.' She says, a beaming smile on her face.

'A sight for sore eyes? How so?' I ask, reciprocating her smile.

'John. You're back.' Robert appears at his office door.

'I am. Can I have a word with you?' Robert nods, hints for me to step into the office and I follow him in.

'Please, John. Sit.' Robert gestures towards the chair opposite him. 'I do hope everything ran smoothly back down south. Well, as smoothly as these things can, my dear chap.'

'It was fine. Thank you. It's a day we all dread. The service is what she would have wanted.' Suddenly I am thinking of my mum and I feel a lump in my throat. I clear my throat before continuing. 'I was wondering if I could tell you something. Not only boss to employee, but comrade to comrade, so to speak.'

'John, you can tell me anything, you know that.' Robert replied before looking up, a look of panic on his face. 'Not leaving are you?'

'No no, nothing like that.'

'Good, since you've arrived the show bar has been the fullest it's been in years.' Robert continued. 'You've turned the bar around and got all the team members back on board. Which reminds me. Thomas...'

'I've spoken to him, Rob.' I reply. 'I've apologised and I think he's accepted.'

'Good. So what did you have on your mind?'

'It's Anna.' I say. 'The thing is. You see. Not wanting to split hairs. Basically, I am just going to say it. I love her. There you go. It's out there. I love Anna and it feels bloody good to reveal it at last.'

'Ahh, I had an idea something might be going on.' Robert replied, myself slightly relieved at his response. 'How long has this been going on?'

'Honestly?' I ask. He nods. 'Since the first few weeks of my arrival.'

Robert nods before going back to what he was working on at the computer. 'Well, at least we can see it hasn't affected your work.' He swivels his chair to face me and looks me square in the eyes. 'How far along has this relationship got?' I sigh and look at the ceiling and this is all the answer he needs. 'Please tell me it was your chalet and not the female accommodation?'

'Of course.' I reply.

'So is it serious? What are you're intentions?' Robert continues with his line of questioning.

'Well, we haven't really spoken about the future. It's hard to plan the future when you are stealing moments behind everyone's back.'

'Tell me, why have you kept it secret for so long. Almost five months isn't it?' Robert asks.

'We just assumed everyone would cotton on.' I say. 'Anna didn't want it to be common knowledge in case our every move was scrutinised. Now, I just want to tell everyone. Life's too short. I love her, she tells me she loves me, as long as you can tell me if won't affect our work, why hide it?'

'Well, you know me John. I believe a man works best with a good woman at his side. And you won't find many finer than Miss Smith.'

'So we have your blessing?'

'Not that you need it, but yes, I believe you can continue in your jobs without it affecting them.'

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

Entering the chalet after a busy afternoon on the beach with the kids, Ethel collapses on the sofa as I head to my room. Gwen, who didn't accompany us on the treasure hunt has gone back to the show bar to call the bingo. It's nice the two of them being apart, it means I am saved from their bickering for a couple of hours.

Opening the door, the first thing I notice is the window has been shut. The reason I opened it was that it gets so warm during the day. I realise this shouldn't be my primary concern when it is obvious someone has been snooping. Looking at my dresser, I see an unfamiliar object with a note leant up against it. Sitting down at my dresser, I pick up the note and begin to read.

John refers to me as his family, I realise this is a huge step forward in our relationship. He doesn't just want me, he needs me. I decide that when I next see him, wherever it may be, I will show him how glad I am that I am stuck with him 'for good and proper' as he puts it.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

I spend the afternoon taking a nap, waking up just as the evening's entertainment is beginning. Deciding on having a shower before making my appearance, I enter the show bar just as the team are finishing the kids section of the evening's cabaret.

Spotting Anna instantly, I smile as I watch her dancing the Mikey Dance with the kids on the dance floor. As they finish she turns and I am taken aback as our eyes meet. I begin walking towards her as does she towards me. Suddenly, it feels like it is just me and her in the room as we get ever closer to each other.

Seeming to have forgotten about her wanting to keep everything secret, she wraps her arms around my neck and it feels amazing to have her back in my arms.

'I've missed you.' I whisper.

'Kiss me, John.' Smiling, I press my lip to hers. We don't care who's watching as our clinch becomes more passionate. Moving my lips down to her neck, I kiss there before pulling her close to me again.

'Well I guess that's the best kept secret since 'Who Shot JR' blown out of the water.' I say and I am greeted with her beautiful smile. Taking me by the hand, Anna leads me backstage of the show bar, people whispering behind their hands as we walk. Once backstage, the first thing I do is pull her closer for another kiss.

'How are you?' she asks, running a hand through my hair.

'Better now I am with you.' Our foreheads touch. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Right, who had John?' Ethel exclaims as she bursts in followed by Gwen, Thomas, Tom Branson, Sybil and Daisy. She reaches behind a cupboard and pulls out a board, with a list of all the male staff members and three regulars who come every year. Beside each name, staff had put their names to indicate who they thought Anna's mystery man was.

'What's all this?' Anna asks.

'A sweepstake. You admitted you had a fella, we were taking bets on who it was.' Thomas answers.

'Did you know about this, John?' Anna asks, hands now on her hips.

'No, nothing,' I reply, struggling to hide my amusement.

'Of course he wasn't in on it, he's the gaffer,' Tom explained. 'It was just us lot and the bar staff. Not even Matthew was in on it.'

I walked closer to inspect the board. 'Come on then, who had me?'

'It was me.' Tom smiled.

'See what I keep telling you Anna, the Irish know best.' Inspecting the board closer, I am shocked at some of my colleagues suggestions. 'Molesley? From chalet 55?' I turn around, screw up my face and look at Ethel. 'Molesley?'

'What's wrong with Molesley? He keeps the hanging baskets outside his chalet looking really nice.' Anna replies.

'Yeah, but Molesley?' I reiterate. 'Ahh. no wonder. Miss O Brien predicted him.'

'Okay, so that's the who is the mystery man sweep part of the sweepstake. Well done Tom, we'll sort you winnings out later.' Ethel says, taking the board down from the table before revealing another one. 'Now for the 'Is it love or just Friends with Benefits?'

I can't help but burst out with laughter then as Anna glares at me. Everyone's gaze is now focused on us. We realise they are waiting for an answer.

'Well, going by the conversation we had earlier this afternoon, I'd say it's love.' We all look towards the door and see Robert standing there.

'Ahhh, bollo...' Ethel begins, pushing the board off the table.

'Ethel!' Gwen elbows her in the ribs mid sentence.

'What conversation?' Anna asks, looking at me. I am relieved when Robert continues talking again.

'You're already rumbled ladies. Who is at the centre of all this? I will not have gambling on my premises.' Robert shouts. 'Sybil, keeping secrets from your own father? How could you?'

'Sorry Pa.' Sybil says weakly before smiling. 'They made me.'

'From now on, no gambling. Unless I am in the sweepstake.' Robert replies, wagging his finger at the staff.

'Well I find the whole thing bang out of order.' Anna says. 'Distasteful.' Looking at me, she is looking for my support.

'Actually, this is just the tonic after the past few days I've had.' I reply, putting a protective arm around Anna. 'In answer to whether it's love or Friends with Benefits, the fact is it's love.' We share a look, a joint relief it's out in the open, happiness that we are back together.

'Yes, get in!' Tom punches the air, rather ruining the romantic atmosphere.

'Right. Excellent. So ladies and gents, would you like to get back to work? William has used his weeks worth of jokes in that DJ Box in just one night.'

The staff begin to move back out the front, but Robert stops me and Anna. 'Not so fast, you two.'

'What is it?' Anna asks. I am just as curious. 'Are we in trouble?'

'God no, my heart is not made of stone. What I wanted to say is would you rather get it out of the way and go back and continue your shift and have the gossip in your face? Or, would you rather go back with John and have the gossip behind your back?'

Anna looks at me for an answer. 'Nah, let them carry on without us. Maybe I can cook you some dinner. By that, I mean phone up my friends at The Hut.' Anna throws me a quizzical look, as does Robert. 'Pizza? Pizza Hut.'

'Ahh, ' Robert says. 'How can you refuse an offer like that?'

'I guess I can't. Back to yours and The Hut it is.'

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

John phones Pizza Hut as we are walking back to his chalet. As he hangs up the phone, a million questions are running through my mind.

'Did you close my window?'

'Ahh yes, I've been meaning...'

'And what conversation did you have with Robert?' I continue.

'Only admitting my feelings for you to him.' is his answer.

He thinks this is okay? 'You told him about us, without asking me if it was alright first?'

'You don't mind do you?' he asks. Do I mind? His beautiful smile makes me realise I don't mind that much. I don't want him to know that, though.

'Mind? I'd give you a slap if I didn't want to kiss you so much I could burst.' Placing a gentle hand on my cheek, he lifts my lips to his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bit of 'heat' in a shower in this one. Things were going so well... **

**Anna's POV**

It is now September. Everything has been out in the open for over a month now. One of the many upsides to the shift in our situation is that now I can stay over at his chalet without having to lie. Waking up one morning, I leave him to sleep, deciding, this once, I would make him breakfast. Putting on one of his shirts, I make my way into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, I curse not paying much attention to his breakfast preparations as I bang cupboard doors looking for bowls and mugs. One thing I do not expect to find in a recovering alcoholic's cupboard however, is a bottle of whisky.

'Anna, what are you doing?' John asks, up out of bed in only his pyjama bottoms. Enjoying the view in front of me I almost forget what has caused the troubled thought in the back of my mind. Looking back in the cupboard, I am quickly reminded.

'Why do you have a bottle of whisky in your cupboard?' I say pointing at the offending item.

'I didn't really think about it. It's just there.' he replied, sitting down at the table.

'Well, it must have come from somewhere?' I carry on, taking it out of the cupboard and slamming it down on the table, with a little more force than I had intended.

'What is this woman?' John sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. 'I'm not going to drink it. It was a gift from an Uncle at the funeral the other week.' Raising an eyebrow, hands on hips he looks up at me and smirks. 'And I'm sorry for calling you woman.'

Walking around to his side of the table, he leans back onto his chair and allows me to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he rests his head on my shoulder. 'I'm sorry for slamming the bottle on the table.'

'See, you can't ever dump me because temptation is right there,' John says, pointing at the whisky on the table.

'Ahh, okay. Are you planning on giving me reason to dump you?' I ask.

'Never,' he replies before planting the most delicious kiss on my lips.

'Keep kissing me like that and I'll never leave you.' I reply before resuming the kiss. His desire is making itself clearly known as our kiss becomes deeper.

'We haven't got time for this,' he gasps, pulling away from me. 'We've got to have breakfast, have a shower and be at work in an hour.'

'Well, I'm not really hungry and we could...' I begin before gently brushing my lips against his, 'share a shower.'

His eyes light up and he pecks me on the lips as if to ask if I was serious. Standing up, I take his hand and lead him into the bathroom. We haven't even shut the door before he is pulling at my shirt.

'Keen, aren't we?' I whisper, gasping as he plants hot kisses on my neck.

'Anna, look at you. If you were in my position, you'd be keen.' he replies, pushing me up against the wall.

Now completely naked, I am keen for John to be in the same condition. Tugging at his pyjama bottoms, he pulls them down as I lean over to turn on the shower. Once the shower is on, he grabs me around the waist, he moves me towards him, my back to him and moulds himself perfectly to me before moving my hair to one side of my neck and kissing the other side.

Both our breathing now deeper, the desire between us is stronger than it has been before. Maybe it's the new situation but John has never held me in this way before.

'Are you okay?' he whispers in my ear, reaching his hand further down the front of my body. A rush of excitement runs through me as his hand gets ever closer to where I desperately want it to be.

'Yes,' I think I say but the way he is making me feel I have lost all my coherence as his fingers tease me.

'We are working to a clock so I am sorry for having to rush things along.' he breathes playfully, the tone to his voice so perfect. 'I work best when I have to meet a deadline.'

We move into the shower and shut the door. The water surrounding us, John covers us in shower gel, gently massaging the soapy liquid into my body and I do the same to him. Our lips meet intermittently as we let our hands explore each other.

Before too long, he has lifted me and my legs are wrapped firmly around his waist, his hands resting on my bottom. Leaning the wait of us against the wall, it isn't long until I can feel John inside me, rocking his hips.

Gasping as the feeling of our bodies joined together overwhelms me, I am aware I am calling out quite loudly.

'Anna, are you okay?' John asks, slowing down his pace.

'Oh God, John. Please don't stop.' I reply, nibbling on his ear before wrapping my arms around his neck.

'You are so perfect,' he murmurs as he settles back into a faster rhythm again. 'What is someone like you, with a stunning body and a beautiful soul, doing with someone like me?'

'No one has ever come close to making me feel the way you do when we are together,' I say softly, kissing his neck.

John begins to move faster now, the sounds escaping him more frantic than before. He is close to the edge as am I. For the first time, I feel we are going to reach our end together. Beginning to feel my body tremble, John presses his mouth to mine and lightly kisses my lips. He is close too, I can tell, as his pace slows down and his thrusts become deeper.

'Are you close, Anna,' he exhales, our foreheads touching. I nod and bite my lip in response.

His hips move towards mine a couple more times, I lean back before we both cry out in unison. Both struggling to keep our emotions in check, he lets me down but our bodies keep in contact, his hands pulling me close to him.

'I should get you to make breakfast more often,' he chuckles, kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

I haven't been much use to anyone this morning after mine and Anna's adventures. She loved watching me struggle through the morning meeting, flashbacks of our early morning together flooding my mind. This woman does things to me I can't explain, makes me feel things I have never felt before.

Realising it is lunch time, I make my way towards the fish and chip shop and a smirk spreads across my lips as I see Anna inside, perched up against the counter. Entering the shop, she looks around and flashes me the most gorgeous smile. We share a knowing look, I can tell we are both thinking of this morning in that moment.

'What will it be, John?' Mrs Patmore asks me.

'The usual please, Mrs Patmore.' I reply, not removing my gaze from my beautiful Anna. Joining her at the counter, I wait for Mrs Patmore to move out of ear shot before whispering. 'You beautiful woman, what is it about you that makes you so irresistible to me.'

'Would you like to spend our lunch hour on the beach?' She asks, lifting her fish and chips from the counter.

Nodding, I sneak a kiss before she moves towards the door. 'I'll meet you down there.'

Walking down our usual route to the beach I can't see Anna in the spot we would usually spend our lunch hours together. Walking a little further along , I am intrigued as to my girlfriends whereabouts. Out of the blue, I feel a hand grip my arm and pull me back into an alcove on the beach.

'What the?' Suddenly I feel Anna's lips on mine, in the semi darkness it is extremely erotic. I can't see her yet we are so close, her mouth is owning mine. 'Anna.' I say, pulling away. 'As much as I want to, we can't do this now.'

Holding her hand, I pull her out of the alcove and back into the light. She grips onto my arm, and I continue walking along the beach, eating my chips and pretending nothing had just happened.

'Something occurred to me this morning,' Anna begins, interrupting our silence. 'In our haste, we didn't use any, for want of a better word, protection.'

Looking down at her, I realise she is right. The moment completely overtook us. What shocks me is that this doesn't really bother me. I don't panic. Feeling sure in my relationship with Anna, does it really matter? 'Are you okay about that?' I ask.

'Well, there's nothing we can do about it now and I certainly don't regret this morning.' she replies, stroking the arm she has entwined with hers with her other hand.

'The way I see it Anna is that in the end, if things go on the way they have been, we'll be together anyway. Doesn't every man dream of a nice home, a lovely wife, a few kids running around?'

'A few kids?' she laughs. 'How many?'

'Two, maybe three. I see the eldest being a boy, the younger a girl. That way the brother can protect the sister.' I explain.

'You've got it all worked out.' she replies.

'You seem surprised.' I say, stopping to sit down on the beach. She sits beside me settles her head on my shoulder.

'Well, you don't expect your partner of six months to be so chilled out when it comes to children and the future.'

'Well, I want my future to be with you, and that's not scary. I'm quite excited about it in fact.'

* * *

><p>As the summer help have returned home, we have switched back to having an afternoon off and today is mine and Anna's. However, tonight is Michael Jackson night and myself and Anna are quite keen to go to the show bar and join in with the fun. In our civvies, it is nice to go to something as a proper couple, rather than a couple of colleagues.<p>

'Are you having a good night? I ask Anna as we take a break from dancing and find a table to sit at.

'I'm with you, of course I am,' she smiles, reaching across the table for my hand. Just as our finger's entwine, 'The Way You Make Me Feel' begins to play.

'Ahh, now this is a tune,' I say, beginning to tap my foot.

'Yeah, it's not bad.' Anna replies, reading the cocktail list.

'This song could be about you,' I suggest, trying to attract her attention. She looks up at me, smirks before shaking her head and looking at the cocktails again. Smiling as I watch her, I pull her chair closer to me and begin to sing the lyrics in her ear.

'You give me fever like I've never ever known...' her laughter is music to my ears as I continue. 'You're just a product of loveliness...'

'John, stop it,' she giggles, placing a hand on my chest. This only encourages me to carry on.

'I feel your fever for miles around...' Closing my eyes, the urge to kiss her neck then overwhelms me as I place my lips on her soft skin. Opening my eyes, the sight before me causes my heart to sink.

'Hello John,' comes the voice in a deep Irish burr. It was Vera, my ex wife. 'I do hope I'm not interrupting.'

**In the words of Daphne Moon- *Cue ominous organ music indicating trouble ahead***


	10. Chapter 10

**Please stick with us, we love Banna as much as the next shipper. It would be nice although boring if it was all plain sailing. The dragon, like she does in most fictions, had to rear her ugly head at some point. This is all in John's POV. **

**John's POV**

The walk back to the chalet was not in keeping with the mood of the day. I didn't want to deal with Vera tonight, that much was for sure. Arranging to meet her the next day, Anna is reluctant to join me tonight. We reach my doorstep and I reach inside my pocket to pull out the key.

'Maybe I should just go back to mine,' she says, sighing and shrugging her shoulders.

'Why?' I ask, turning to face her.

'I'm not sure it's right.' She replies.

Responding to an urge inside me, I grab the top of her arms and push her against the door. Pressing my lips against hers, I kiss her with more passion than I ever have done before. Pulling away, I move my hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek.

'Now tell me this isn't right.' I whisper.

She responds by reciprocating my kiss, her hand on the back of my head, tugging me closer to her.

Breaking the kiss, we walk inside in silence. Turning on the lamp on the table beside the sofa, she sits down as I take off my jacket.

'Why is she here anyway?' Anna finally asks.

Taking a seat beside her, I hold her hand in mine. 'Look, Ill speak to her tomorrow, find out what she wants then send her packing.'

'You make it sound so easy.' Anna replies, looking towards the ceiling.

'Anna, why all the doubt all of a sudden?' I ask, leaning forward and resting my head in my hands.

'Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because your ex wife has turned up.' is her sarcastic response.

'What about what I said to you on the beach earlier? Does that mean nothing?' I sit back on the sofa now and she looks back at me from where she is sitting.

'It means the world.' she smiles. 'I guess I just want to know what she wants. Knowing my luck she wants you back.'

Laughing at the very thought of that, I begin to softly rub the centre of her back. 'Come here.' I growl. Looking at me, she smiles. 'I said come here.'

Leaning back, she settles herself against my chest as I play with her hair. 'I want you to realise this is it for me now.' I whisper. 'When the time is right, I can see me proposing to you. I can see us getting married, buying a house, having children. If we ever, God forbid it, break up I will never be with anyone else. I'd rather live a life alone than a life without you.' I hear her sigh contentedly as she undoes my top buttons and begin to play with the hair on my chest. 'Okay?'

'Yes,' she replies softly. 'I love you.'

I close my eyes as those words reverberate around my head. Nothing has ever sounded sweeter to me. 'I love you too.'

* * *

><p>I have arranged to meet Vera in the amusements section of the Show Bar. I have bought Anna along with me, despite her misgivings. Moral support is needed and I realise I need Anna as I see Vera approaching. I couldn't handle the games Vera played when we were married, let alone when I haven't seen her for a year.<p>

'Just to warn you, my ex wife lives in an alternate universe, don't listen to or believe a word she says.' I say to Anna.

Unlocking the door to let her in, Vera instantly begins spouting her poison.

'What is she doing here,' she hisses, looking Anna up and down.

'Vera, what the hell are _you_ doing here?' I ask.

'Well I'm not going to talk to you in front of your floozy.' Vera continues.

Anna looks at me before moving towards the door. 'Anna.' I call after her. She turns to look at me.

'Come and find me when you're finished.' I nod, my hands firmly placed on my hips.

'Well John, I must say, she's a pretty little thing. How long have you been doing this one then?' Vera asks as she watches Anna leave.

'I have not been doing her.' I reply through gritted teeth.

'Ahh, that's not like you John.' Vera replies. 'Don't tell me it's serious.'

'Not that it's any of your business, but what if it is?' I ask. 'Come on then, what do you want?'

'Why would you assume I want something?' Vera says, trying to sound innocent.

'Because it's you Vera. What is it?'

She sighs before looking at me. 'It's the restaurants. Since you limped away and left me to it...'

'As far as I can remember Vera, you begged me to sign them over to you.' I say, arms folded, now leaning against a toy crane machine. 'What about Richard.'

'Don't bring Richard into this.' she replies. 'I need you John.'

'Why?' I sigh. 'You never needed me when we were married.'

'I need you to come and reinvigorate the restaurants. We could be a team again.' Vera smiles then and subtly rubs me on the arm.

My instant reaction is to laugh, although the look on Vera's face is deadly serious. 'Are you for real, Vera. Maybe after we've sorted out the restaurants, we could work together to solve the problems in the Middle East.'

'This isn't funny John.' Vera snaps. 'I'm going to lose everything.'

'Not my problem. It hasn't been since the day you signed the divorce papers and took me for everything I had.' Walking towards the door, I begin to turn the lock.

'I know you got your mothers house...' Vera begins.

'Ahh, it's all falling into place.' I say, staring at the ceiling. 'You want me to sell my mother's house and give you the money?'

'I just need some cash to re generate some income, renovate the business.' Vera explains.

'What happened to going to the bank with a business plan?' I suggest.

'Come on John, you know I have never been good with that sort of thing...'

'Again Vera. Not my problem. What makes you think I would sell the one thing I own that is worth anything, to give the money to the person who took it all away from me in the first place?' I open the door and step back, allowing her to walk out.

'This isn't over.' she hisses.

'I don't doubt it Vera, enjoy your stay.' I reply. Looking up, I see Anna sitting opposite us, outside reception. Unfortunately, Vera has seen her too.

'So, how do you deal with the alcohol and the violence then?' She shouts as she walks past.

'The what?' she replies, a puzzled look on her face. Vera laughs, looks back over her shoulder at me before disappearing out of sight.

Anna walks towards me then. 'What was that all about?' She asks.

'The usual. She wants the shirt off my back.' I breath in deeply.

'Why?' Anna looks at me. I shake my head and smile, not wanting to get into all this now.

'Come on, we'll be late for the morning meeting and I don't want to be on Mikey duty for a fortnight.' Taking her hand, we walk around to the stage door.

* * *

><p>Sitting in my chalet after late night disco duty, it's nice to get away from the events of the day and for it to just be me and Anna. We hadn't seen Vera since that morning, and I certainly wasn't going to go out of my way to find her. I was hoping she'd just disappear, although in reality I knew that wasn't how Vera operated.<p>

Holding Anna in my arms, our hands laced in each others, I don't think I could ever feel happier than when I am beside her. In these moments we don't often say anything, just being with each other superseding the need for speech. However tonight, I knew there were things Anna wanted to know and I could sense she was finding the right time to approach the subject of Vera. The elephant in the room.

'There is something I want to know.' Anna asks.

'I knew there was something.' I reply. 'What is it?'

'What did she mean about the alcohol and the violence?'

I roll my eyes before closing them. 'Have you ever seen me touch a drop?'

'No.'

'And have I ever been violent?' I ask, instantly remembering the time I hit Thomas.

'Well..'

'And don't include Thomas.' I interrupt.

'No.' she says. 'But what did she mean?'

Unexpectedly, we are interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Who the hell is that?'

'Well, answer the door and find out.' is Anna's intelligent reply. I get up and open the door.

'Hello John, can I come in?' It was Vera.

'I actually have company Ver...' she storms in past me and sees Anna sitting on the sofa.

'Isn't this cosy,' Vera says sarcastically.

'Well, yes it was. What do you want?' I ask, closing the door.

'Look John, I'm just going to go.' Anna gets up off the sofa and grabs her jacket. Stopping by me as she leaves, she reaches up and gives me a peck on the cheek. This just isn't Anna, and the look I give her tells her that is exactly what I am thinking. She leaves, and with her goes a piece of my heart.

'Right, now she's out of the way, we can talk business.' Vera says, taking off her coat and making her way into the kitchen.

'Vera, I am not selling my house so you can have the money. End of.'

'Where do you keep your mugs?' Vera asks, banging cupboard doors. I close my eyes and the sound of slamming doors transports me back to the morning of mine and Anna's exploits in the shower. Although upset Anna had left, I also knew the longer I was alone with Vera in my chalet, the more suspicious it would become. Sighing, I decide to hear Vera out.

'Okay Vera, what are you plans?' I sigh, sitting down at the table.

'You're going to hear me out?' She asks, shutting the cupboard door she had just opened.

'Whatever it takes to get you out of here.' I say, indicating for her to sit down.

'Well, you sell your mothers house.' she begins.

'Yeah, I got that bit.' I say, pinching the top of my nose. 'And how will you pay me back?'

'Unbelievable.' I turn to see Anna standing behind us.

'Excuse me, but this is none of your business.' Vera spits, looking at Anna with contempt.

'Well, yes it is. I am John's girl...'

'I think ex wife over rules girlfriend,' Vera interrupts.

'Are you really going to let her take all your money,' Anna turns her attentions to me.

'Yes, he is.' Vera replies smugly.

All the while they are arguing, my head is my hands and the reason why I now own the house is all I can think about. Anger becomes the overbearing emotion as I stand up and grab my car keys from their hook in the kitchen.

'Vera, if I give you this money, you do realise you are going to pay me back. With interest.' I snap, wagging my finger at her. She nods. I turn to see Anna shaking her head and laughing.

'What?' I ask. 'Since she has returned, have I ever given you reason to doubt me?'

'Well no, but I can't believe you are giving in...'

'Giving her the money will get her off my back.' I interrupt Anna. 'Do you realise you are, in essence, arguing over my mother. Her death is the only reason you are here, Vera. Her death is the only reason I have the house, the money. I'd rather have my mother back than the house.' I stop then and rub my eyes. 'You too carry on, but I am not listening to any more of this.'

**STAY WITH US PEOPLE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We have stole a scene from another ship of ours, if you can guess who it is then put the answer in a review. There's no prize but perhaps John will share his Whisky with you too. **

**John isn't a happy bunny at the beginning...**

**Anna's POV**

Things haven't been the same between me and John since that night. I can't believe he is willing to give in to that woman, he can't believe I have such little faith in him. It is now October and we are coming to the end of the season. The park is derelict, retired couples and a few kids on their half term holidays make up the guests. As usual with this time of year, the staff are stressed with finding jobs to last them through the winter and we are also upset another season is coming to an end.

Walking into the office in the morning, I notice John isn't there yet. Thinking how strange that is, I notice Ethel holding up a board on the table. Holding back, I stop and listen to what is being said between herself, Gwen, Thomas and William.

'Okay, so here's the deal. She has spent the last three nights in the girls chalet.' Ethel explains.

'What of it?' William asks.

'It's time to pull out the 'How Long Will It Last' board.' Ethel says, turning the board around so everyone could see what it said. 'Pah, forever. You fool, Tom Branson.' Ethel takes Tom's name off the board and screws it up.

'Just because she's spent the past few nights with us doesn't mean it's over.' Gwen replies, picking up the piece of paper Ethel threw on the floor.

'Says you, who thought they would have broken up by now.' Ethel replies.

'Always knew that Tom Branson was not of a sane mind.' Thomas chips in. 'How long did it last anyway?'

'Nearly eight months,' I say, deciding to make my presence known.

'So, it is over then. That's it?' We turn to see John arrive, half listening to our conversation, half of his attention dedicated to the call on his mobile phone. His phone has been glued to his ear constantly for the past few days. 'No Vera, obviously I'm not talking to you. I'll call you the minute there are any developments.' Hanging up, he moves towards the table. 'What this, more sweepstakes? What part of my life are we gambling on today?' Ethel tries to move the board but John grabs one end of it, stopping her. 'No no, let's share. Who had eight months?'

What had happened to my John? Watching him, I couldn't believe this was the same man I had fallen in love with. He had changed since Vera's return. He had transformed from a happy, funny, kind and caring man to a man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. All because of that woman. Even his appearance has altered. His hair is messy and he hasn't shaved for over a week. I haven't seen him smile for what seems like weeks, however it has only been a couple of days. I admit, I could have helped matters further by standing by him, but I don't like the fact he is willing to give in to her so easily.

'Maybe we should have involved the guests on this.' John snaps. 'Kept the punters entertained. Is this what passes as entertainment? Betting on my life, which by the way, is falling apart all around me.' John looks at me before looking at the board. 'Who had eight months, anyway.'

'John...' I try to interrupt.

'Ahh, Thomas. You are nearest with seven months. See this Anna, the most we were given was seven months. Nice to see we proved them wrong for all of four weeks.' John turned his attentions to Thomas. ' I have a bottle of whisky that would serve as a great prize. Come around to my chalet tonight to collect your winnings.'

Suddenly, John's phone starts to ring. Ignoring it, he sees the screwed piece of paper on the table and picks it up. 'Ahh, my good friend Branson, my fellow Irish brother. Forever he says. Top man.'

'Boss, your phone is ringing.' William points out.

'Yes, I am aware of that.' John takes his phone out and places it on the table. Taking a paperweight from the desk behind him he slams it on top of his phone, breaking it in two. Silence hits the room as we take in what we have just seen. 'There we go, it's not ringing now is it?' With that, he turns on his heels and leaves the office. All eyes are on me as John slams the door.

'Shouldn't you go after him?' Gwen asks.

I look at my watch before sighing. What had just happened. I had never seen him like that before. 'Let's get to work, shall we?'

'Jeez, I prefer the lovesick fool to the stroppy Bates.' Thomas says. 'You can't leave him like that Anna.'

Getting up from the table, I leave the office to go about my morning.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

It is lunch time, and although things are a little less than terrible between myself and Anna, the rota's were done weeks ago and it means we still have the same breaks. Deciding to take a stroll, hoping it would relax me, the first thing I notice looking down from the path that leads to the beach is Anna sitting alone. The stubborn side of me says to turn around and walk in the other direction, my heart tells me to go and sit beside her. As with all things that relate to Anna, my heart wins.

Reaching her, I kneel down. 'You know, my bet would have been the same as Branson's.'

'Me too.' she smiles, turning around to look at me.

I sit beside her then. 'Can you be swayed in to it lasting forever? Branson has a tenner riding on it.'

'That's silly, how would you get his money to him?'

'Anna, you're over thinking this.' I laugh, nicking one of her chips.

'You seem a bit more relaxed than when I last saw you,' she replies.

Our eyes meet and we both smile. 'Yeah, about this morning...'

'You don't need to apologise,' Anna says, shaking her head.

'I wasn't going to, I was going to ask if I could borrow your phone.' Causing her to laugh, I perhaps get too comfortable and put my arm around her.

'What's going on with Vera then?' she asks, instantly causing me to remove my arm.

'The house is nearly sold.'

'That was quick,' Anna says, playing with her chips. 'Is that what all the phone calls were this morning?'

'It would be fair to say she is the reason my phone is now in pieces in the show bar office, yes.' I answer, taking another chip.

'So one more day then. What are you doing once we've finished here?' Anna asks, putting her bag of chips down and hugging her knees.

'Well, I was hoping it would be the start of the rest of our lives together.' I reply, picking up the bag of the chips and preceding to eat them.

'What?' Anna says, looking at me as I continue to eat her lunch.

'Well, I've got to go down south and tie everything up down there.' I say through a mouthful of chips. 'Then, it was my intention to come back up here and be with you.'

'So, you're definitely selling up then?' she asks, looking back out over the sea.

'Ahh, let's not start this again.' I sigh.

'It's not the money John. You know that, don't you.'

'I know,' I nod.

'It's the fact now you've done this for her, she's going to think she can click her fingers and you'll come running.' Anna explains.

'You have such little faith in me.' I reply.

'It's not about faith, John.' she enthuses. 'It's about fear.' I drop the bag of chips on the floor before leaning in and kissing her. It's a beautiful feeling to have her lips on mine again and better still when I feel her responding. 'What was that for?' she asks, pulling away.

'It was to make the fear go away, has it worked?' I smile. She smiles back, letting out a small chuckle. We stand up and I put my hands around her waist. 'Now, I'm going back down south tomorrow. I intend to come back in a few weeks, find you and propose. I'm already decided, if you want it, my life is yours. In the time we are apart, it's up to you to make up your mind.'

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

Back at home, two weeks have passed and I haven't heard from John at all. Bearing in mind he did smash his phone up in front of me I thought he would have found some way to get in contact. The worry of having no job, being back home and being governed by my parents at my age and not knowing where John was have cause me to feel ill. I can't eat and if John does turn up and propose this proves I should say yes as I can't function properly without him.

Arriving back downstairs from being ill again, my mother comes and sits besides me as I slump on the sofa.

'Maybe you should go to the doctors darling,' my mum says, feeling my forehead with the back of her hand.

'Maybe,' I sigh, turning on the television.

'Didn't you say you had a fella at Downton this year?' Mum asks as I flick through the endless satellite channels.

'Yeah, John.' I say.

'So...' Mum 's hinting at something, I know that much but her intentions go completely over my head.

I must have drifted off watching some trashy daytime television as I am awoken by my sister tugging on my arm. 'Anna!'

'What?' I yawn waking up and seeing Sophie, my sister, sitting next to me.

'I've been sent in by mother.' She replies.

'Why?' I ask sitting up.

'She's worried about you. We all are.'

'Why?'

'Okay, Anna. Recently you have thrown up. A lot.' Sophie says.

'Yeah. it's the stress,' I shrug, turning off the television.

'Is it though? Mum says you had a boyfriend at Downton...' Suddenly it was all clicking into place. Thoughts of me and John in the shower filled my head and I had to shut my eyes as the vivid images threatened to overtake my senses. What I wouldn't give to be able to run my hand down his chest. Shaking myself out of my daydream, the realisation hits me that I may be pregnant.

'Shall we go to the chemist?' Sophie asks.

* * *

><p>A quick visit to the chemist and I am in possession of a pregnancy test. In the bathroom, why is you can never do a simple function such as this when you need to do it on demand.<p>

'I can't believe she didn't take precautions.' I hear Sophie say outside the door. Angered, I open the door.

'Look, I am trying to pee here. Go downstairs.' I snap.

'Okay darling, but come and tell us as soon as you know.' Mum said, tapping me on the shoulder.

'You'll be the first to know,' I half smile.

Finally, I am able to take the test and the minute wait for an answer feels like a lifetime.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last part of the story, a happy ending. Was it ever in doubt? Thanks for all your kind reviews, we really appreciate it. **

**John's POV**

On the drive back down to London , all I can think about is Anna. Stopping off at a service station, over my coffee I have an epiphany. Why should I give Vera any money? Why did I say yes? Intending to give in to her for an easy life, I realised all it's done is brought pain to the one person who means everything to me. My life isn't easier at all. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a copy of the picture of me and Anna in Saltburn. I want to make more memories like this. Aware I now have a soppy grin plastered over my face, I put the picture back in my pocket, down the remainder of my coffee and leave the service station.

Decision made, I begin the remainder of the drive to London. I'll still sell the house, I am so far along with it now and it is going to a nice family too. I'd like it to bring as much joy to them as it did to myself and my family when we were all living their together. Feeling at peace with my decision, I know my mother would agree with my reasoning behind it. However, I won't give a penny to Vera. I had to take measures to ensure Vera could never get her hands on the money. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

* * *

><p>After an awkward visit to a phone shop, asking them to try and retrieve the numbers from the handset I had smashed, I was able to buy a new phone and ring Vera. This was one conversation I didn't want to have face to face. I have decided to spend the last night before the sale in my mother's house. Calling from my family home, I sit in the living room and dial.<p>

'Hello John, is it all nearly complete?' Vera asks, answering after just one ring.

'Yes, it's nearly complete.' I reply. 'Should go through within the next couple of hours, in fact.'

'Brilliant news.' Vera says, I can almost see her smile.

'By the way, Vera. I've been thinking and you're not getting a penny.' I can't think of any other way to put it.

'What?' she replies. 'It's all settled. You can't back out now.'

'The only thing that is settled is the sale of the house. My house.' I reply. 'Now, I'll send you a business plan I have drawn up to take into the bank and you can try to get a loan.'

'But John...'

'But nothing. It's time I put myself first and looked to the future. My future does not involve you and I'd like to keep it that way.'

'You haven't heard the last of me.' Vera squeals.

'Yes, like all good pantomime villains I suspect I haven't.' With that, I hang up the phone and ignore Vera's ten calls within the next five minutes.

* * *

><p>As soon as I have the funds clear in my account, I head back up to the North as quick as my car and the law will allow. Deciding to use the money to buy a property near the park, as soon as I reach my destination I find a paper advertising houses. Sitting on a bench overlooking the beach where myself and Anna enjoyed our midnight strolls, I peruse the paper.<p>

As luck would have it, there is a three bedroom penthouse with a balcony overlooking the beach and the park which was right in the middle of my price range. Upon viewing the property I thought it was perfect although a part of me thought Anna should be viewing it with me. However, I've winged it this far and thought I should carry on.

It will take a couple of weeks to complete on the purchase of the penthouse so I move back into the park and help Robert do some jobs around Downton Sands, and begin preparations for next years season. I told him of my plans for Anna, he even helped me pick out an engagement ring and volunteered to be my best man, such was his confidence that she wouldn't turn me down.

Completing on the penthouse, half of it in Anna's name, within minutes I am in the car and on the way to find her.

Turning down a fairly modest street, I drive until I spot number forty-five. Anna's house. Parking the car, I try to focus before getting out. Hands sweating, my collar feeling like it is strangling me, I psyche myself up. There is no backing out now.

I walk up her garden path, knock on the door and put my hands in my pockets to hide the fact they are shaking like mad. Expecting Anna to open the door, I am surprised when another young lady opens it.

'Hello,' she says, in a voice almost identical to Anna's.

'Hi,' I say. 'Err, is this Anna Smith's house?'

'Well she lives here.' the lady replies. She turns around before shouting, 'Anna, there's a bloke for you at the door.' She looks back at me. 'She'll be here in a second.'

Nodding in acknowledgement, I turn around to check my car is alright before looking back and seeing Anna in the doorway. My heart skips a beat as she affords me one of her beautiful smiles.

'You came then?' she says, stepping outside.

'Told you I would,' I reply. I take hold of her hand and pull her towards me. There are no more words as I press my lips against hers, weeks of missing each other and the pain of being apart evaporating in one kiss.

'So this is John then,' I hear the young lady reply. Not wanting to seem rude, I wave over Anna's shoulder.

'Come in for some tea,' I hear a slightly older voice say.

'No mum, they need some time alone.' the younger lady says.

'This is John,' Anna says, turning to look at the two women standing in the doorway. 'John, this is my sister Sophie and my Mum, Helen.'

'Hello,' I say, waving again.

'Shall we go for a walk,' Anna suggests. I nod and lead her back down the garden path.

'Aww, he seems nice. Older than I thought.' Helen says.

'I can see what she means about his smile. His eyes twinkle,' Sophie replies as she follows her mum in the house.

* * *

><p>Anna takes me to some nearby gardens. We both have so much to tell each other.<p>

'Anna...' I begin.

'John...' she interrupts.

'You go first,' I say.

' Perhaps we should sit down,' she suggests. We find a bench and sit together. Leaning back, I take her hand in mine.

'What is it?' I ask.

'Do you remember the time we took a shower together?' she asks.

I realise I am now grinning stupidly into the distance. 'Best breakfast I ever had.' I reply before something twigs. There is only one reason she could be bringing that up. 'You're not, are you?'

Her beaming smile tells me all I need to know. 'It's all confirmed. I am seven weeks gone.'

Suddenly, the thought that clouds all others is that I am going to be a father. Looking at Anna's smiling face, I realise I must be smiling too as she begins to stroke my cheek. 'I'm going to be a Dad?'

'Yes, you are.' she replies, a tear now falling down her cheek. The urge to hold her is overwhelming as I gently pull her into my arms. Placing a hand on her stomach I rest my forehead against hers. 'So what did you have to tell me?'

'What?' I ask, trying to remember what my news was. 'Oh yes. It was going to be pretty groundbreaking but I'm not going to be able to beat that.'

'What is it?' Anna laughs.

'I've bought us a penthouse. Overlooking Downton.' I say, my heart thumping as I wait for her response.

'But how...' she asks.

'I didn't give Vera the money. I got to thinking you were right. Why should I give her anything of mine? She's nothing to me anymore.' I answer. 'So I still sold the house but kept the money. I even have some left over, which I was going to use for a wedding, but it seems it may be of better use elsewhere.'

'A wedding?' Anna gasps.

'Yes, see I bought this.' I pull the ring box out of my pocket and show it to Anna. 'It is still my intention to ask you to be my wife, whether we'll get married as soon as I planned now, I don't know.'

'Why wouldn't we?' Anna asks, studying the ring.

'Well, did you want to do it sooner and have a low key affair, saving some money for the baby. Or, have the baby then save again and get married a couple of years down the line?'

'John, I'd pick the low key affair every time. I can't bear to spend one more day without being your wife, let alone a couple of years.'

'Really?' I gasp, tears threatening to escape my eyes. 'I best do this then.' Slowly getting down on one knee, I take the ring out of the box, put the box back in my pocket before turning all my attentions on Anna.

'Oh John,' she is now crying as I begin my proposal. Taking her hands in mine, I kiss them before beginning. If there was ever any time to tell how exactly how I felt, this was it.

'I came to Downton expecting the job to help me get over my past troubles. What I didn't expect was to find you. I honestly knew I wanted to marry you after watching you doing the 'Mikey Dance' with those kids on stage on my first night at Downton.' I stop as we both begin to laugh. 'I knew then you were the woman for me. No one else has ever, or ever could come close to making me feel the way that you do. You amaze me and if you do me the greatest honour that could ever be afforded to me, by agreeing to marry me, I look forward to being amazed by you every day for the rest of our lives.'

'John, that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me,' she says, kissing my hands that are entwined in hers. 'Of course I'll marry you.'

'You will?' I am crying now too as I stand up and help her up with me. Pulling her in for yet another kiss, for the first time in our relationship I feel like the woman I am holding is exclusively, officially mine. Always believing she would come to her senses and realise she is too good for me, she has now pledged her life to me and it is the most incredible feeling in the world.


End file.
